The choices we make as heroes
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: Each hero has to make the toughest choices, even ones that don't end in a happy ending. But when you're a hero you don't get a happy ending. No, you get the story that ends in the unspeakable. The choices we make as heroes hurt us all
1. Prologue

I decided to restart this story because I was having trouble getting idea's to continue it. So I hope that maybe doing this will help me.

Enjoy !

**The choices we make as heroes. **

**Prologue **

Each hero has to make the toughest choices, even ones that don't end in a happy ending. But when you're a hero you don't get a happy ending. No, you get the story that ends in the unspeakable. The choices we make as heroes hurt us all. If it was easy being a hero then we wouldn't have secret identities and have to lie to everybody. Or we wouldn't have to give up the things we want the most to protect them.

He never thought he would ever have to do this, he never thought he would have to run at the speed of light to stop the most important people in his life from making the most biggest mistake of their lives. He never thought they would try to make sure that he couldn't stop them by locking him way inside the tower. He was still sore from that gravity beam that was pushing down on him, he probably had bruises too. But he couldn't think about that now, his mind was racing on a million other things right now.

It was like one of those nightmares you couldn't wake up from no matter how much you wanted to. This was his entire fault, if he had just been smart and thought before he came in running than maybe just maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.

Flash wished that things were different, than maybe it wouldn't feel like his world was falling apart. He never thought he might have to do whatever it takes for him to stop them, even cross the line.

**Review please **

[Type text]


	2. The beginning

I have decided to start over with this story because I have been having trouble getting more ideas to continue it. So I hope maybe starting over will help me.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Justice League or any characters in the story and I never will! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 The beginning.

Wally West, also known as the Flash, was walking down the halls of the Watch tower. He was more in his own thoughts than playing attention to where he was walking. Yep that's right he was walking, not running. Wally just wasn't in the mood to run today, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something horrible, but for the last year nothing but craziness had happened.

Between Luthor running for President, Cadmus, Branic and Darkseid he was lucky he lived. Okay this wasn't helping him; thinking about other stuff and walking wasn't helping him at all. He still had that feeling inside his chest. Maybe he was hungry, yes that must be it, and he should go get something to eat.

When Flash walked into the cafeteria he was snapped out of his thoughts because he noticed a few things. One, everyone seemed on edge and two; everyone was staring at him. Wally never hated to be in the spot light once and a while but when people just looked at him for no reason it bothered him.

He tried to ignore it and walked over to get something to eat. When he sat down at a table with a tray of food, he made sure he sat alone; he didn't feel like talking to anyone at moment. It wasn't because everyone was looking at him like he was going too exploded. He was just trying to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen and also trying to avoid people on till….

"Flash"

He looked up to see Green Arrow was standing there giving him a concern look. Maybe because the he wasn't eating a lot like he usual does. In fact he was barely eating at all. Wally put on a smile for him so he wouldn't get anyone more concern.

"Hey Arrow, what's happening." He greeted.

"I was going to ask you that question, what's troubling you kid?"

"Nothing why would you ask that." said Flash.

"Because you look like something is bothering you." stated Green Arrow.

"Well I have been trying to get this feeling off my chest." admitted Flash as Green Arrow sat down next to him.

"What kind of feeling?"

"That something is going to happen, something horrible and I can't do anything to stop It." replied Flash.

"I'm sure it will pass."

"You sure" asked Wally as he took a sip of his drink.

"Positive"

Wally really hoped that it would because it's driving him crazy.

"Hey, do you know why everyone seems to be so tense?" asked Wally.

"Not sure I just came up here after a mission." response Ollie.

"Yeah, I came up here a little while ago too." said Wally.

"But if I can guess, I say everyone might be tense because Luthor is back." suggested Arrow.

"Maybe, what about you are you feeling anything towards Luthor?" asked Wally.

"Well at first I always thought of Luthor of just a criminal of a creep but after what happened I can't really help but hate his guts-"

"Okay, okay I get it you hate him." Flash stopped Arrow from saying what he was going to say. He really just didn't want to hear it.

"I'm just saying kid he's trouble, not safe to be near a guy like that even thou he might be running for President." advised Arrow.

Wally sighed, he knew what Ollie was trying to say, everyone else had been trying to say the same thing. They wanted him to stand clear of Luthor until this whole thing blown over. Actually they wanted him to stay away from Luthor completely. It was hard to believe that Luthor was actually back. The league didn't believe that Luthor and Darkseid to be truly gone, but now that Luthor is back and not Darkseid, well it's just still hard to believe the whole thing.

"I'm just worried about this electron." commented Wally.

"Don't be kid, there's no way that Luthor is going to win the electron after everything he's done." said Ollie.

"Yeah, but Luthor doesn't like being denied what he wants."

"You think he's going to do something?" asked Ollie.

"Not sure, but I don't like this one bit."

"Maybe you're getting your bad vibe feeling from him."

Wally looked at him. "Why would you think that?"

Ollie took a quick drink of his water before answering. "Besides the fact that he's tried to kill you?"

"You know he has tried to kill Supes thousands of times, I don't see anyone pointing that out all the time." grumbled Wally.

"Because he's death doesn't cause the end of the world." remarked Ollie.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Flash stood up and dumped his tray of untouched food.

"Where are you going?" asked Green Arrow.

"I have monitor duty tonight, might as well get there early." answered Flash.

"I never thought I see you so excited to get to monitor duty."

"Shut up Queen."

Batman was sitting in the Watch Tower watching the news; it was a politic talk about how Lex Luthor was running for the election of President, again. Bruce couldn't believe that Luthor was being given a second chance, it wasn't a second chance actually it was a third chance really. The guy had almost destroyed the world once, and put it in danger another time. The only good thing was that he saved the world from Darkseid, even though it was his fault that Darkseid was almost going to destroy the world.

But the man comes back and people are willing to give him a break instead of throwing his ass in jail. Maybe people think that he should have another chance because he saved the world, but other people aren't buying it like last time. Batman didn't buy it and neither did anyone in the League. In fact when Luthor came back and said he wanted to run for President again, Clark, Diana, and Shayera were about to go to Washington and kick the crap out of him but Wally had stopped them.

Yes Wally the one to be able to put them back into a clear mind when they really just wanted to go smash someone's face in, how many times has he shown up when we were about to do something stupid and reckless and say "That's not a good idea. " Of course there was sometimes Flash did the dumbest stuff in the world, but he still knew the right thing to do when the time was right.

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. In walked in the Man of Steel; Superman, also known as Clark Kent and best friend to both Batman and Bruce Wayen.

"I thought I find you in here." said Superman as he walked over to the Dark Knight. He had been Bruce's best friend for years; he should at least know where all his hiding spots were. But yet again Batman had his moments were he even throw the Man of Steel a curve ball.

"What is it?" growled Batman but as Clark would know by now was just his way of saying, hi.

"Nothing, I heard that you were up here the in the Tower and I thought I come see you. We all have been so busy with the League and our own cities I was starting to forget what you're famous Bat-glare looked like." responded Clark in his joking voice.

Bruce's reply was just to give him the Bat-glare. "Now do you remember?"

The Man of Steel laughed. "Yep, now I do." He took and seat next to the Dark Knight and watched the news with him.

"I can't believe he's actually trying this again." said Superman, but Batman could sense the hint of anger in his voice.

"He's probably doing to just piss you off like last time." He stated.

"I know and that's what makes me even more anger." admitted Clark.

Batman took his eyes off the screen to look at his friend. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"Relax I won't, besides if I did Wally would come at me with the kryptonite in your belt."

"I still can't figure out who he got it from my belt without me knowing." replied Batman.

"Wally has his ways."

"Yeah he does."

They sat in silence thinking about Luthor and Flash when Superman spoke up again.

"You think we're doing the right thing not telling him?"

"You know he how he feels about the thing. It's better this way."

"I hope you're right." whispered Clark.

Flash was sitting in the Watch Towers monitor room, watching the monitors but his mind was someplace else. He was still thinking about Lex Luthor. Of all the people he really wanted to think about the man kept coming back to him. Maybe Ollie was right, maybe Luthor was the reason he was getting this bad feeling from.

Luthor hasn't exactly been known for giving people the warm and fuzz's. There were a lot of people that hated Luthor and just wanted him to stay dead. Many people in the League, actually everyone in the League wanted throw him in a black hole.

Wally doesn't want to know what Clark would have done if he hadn't claimed him down when they found out Lex Luthor was running for President again. But it seems like he's the only one on the League maybe besides J'ohn, that doesn't want to kill Luthor.

Why is that? Last time Luthor was running for President Wally was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt it almost got him killed. So why doesn't he also want to throw Luthor into a black hole also.

"Because that's just the kind of person you are Wally."

Flash looked over his shoulder to see J'ohn standing at the door.

"I'm sorry your thoughts were loud." He explained.

Flash smirked and rubbed his neck. "Oh no it's okay, surprise I didn't talk out loud instead."

"I would have heard either way." J'ohn took a seat next to the younger hero. "Do you wish to talk?"

"I think you already got what's on my mind." commented Wally.

"Luthor trouble you." It was more of a statement from the Martian that a question.

"He troubles everyone, doesn't he bother you too? I mean you seem to be the only one that has been able to keep a cool head about the whole thing." said Flash.

"Luthor does trouble me also, but like you I have been able to keep claim as I can about It." replied J'ohn.

"Yeah don't get me wrong, I don't like the guy, honestly he's freakier than the Joker. But for some reason I can't hate him like Supes does." admitted Flash. "I guess that makes me a bad hero huh?"

Before J'ohn could reply to what Flash said the monitor alarm went off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Trouble down in Central City, looks like a jail break of a lot of rogues." replied Flash.

"Then were going to need back up." said J'ohn.

"I'm guessing your coming?"

"Yes, I call for Green Lantern." announced J'ohn.

"I think Hawk, Dove and Supergirl are up here too." said Flash.

"Then I'll call them also."

"Good, I'll head to Central ahead."

"You should wait for the others."

But Flash was already out the door and heading to Central City.

**To be continued. **

**Review Please! Hit the button and Review!**


	3. Heroes

**Here is chapter 2, hope you like it! **

**Just a note I edited Chapter 1. Thank you readers for telling my errors, I appreciate that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Heroes, **

_Everyone remembers how it was when you were little, your Mommy and Daddy or who ever asked you what you wanted to be when you grow up and of course you were only like what 7or 8 so you never gave them a serious answer. You tell them you wanted to be a cowboy, space man or a superhero. Of course they think it was funny and let it go as that, let you dream while you could. But what Mommy and Daddy never predicted that you actually would become a superhero out fighting crime and living in the danger of life_.

Flash really should have thought of a plan before he ran ahead to Central City. You think after years of being a hero, he would know by now to have some kind of plan. So here he was pinned behind a car trying to think of a way to get around Gorilla Grodd. Yes Grodd, the monkey that hated Flash, Wally heard that he was dead but villains that usually are said to be dead are never really dead. Take Darkseid and Luthor for example.

It was of course Grodd that let lose all the villains free, trying to maybe start another secret society. Flash could have easily had just taken him out like any other villain but Grodd had that mental mind power that Wally hated. With just one thought any of Grodd's enemies were in for a head piercing pain. Even with super speed Wally couldn't avoid it.

So as Grodd was firing at him, he was trying to think of a way to take the monkey out. There was no way he could go for a front attack, but he couldn't stay in defense position for long.

Another beam bounces off the car. "Come out and fight me Flash!"

The car couldn't take much more of this.

Before Grodd could fire another shot a green giant fist came from the right and knocked Grodd out. Flash pokes his head out from behind the car and looks to see Green Lantern flying over to him with the Javelin landing down.

"Why can't you just wait for back up." snapped Green Lantern.

"Good to see you too GL." replied Flash with a grin that made John roll his eyes.

"I think we'll have to talk later." said Superman as Captain Cold stared to fire at them.

Flash ran ahead first and grabbed Captain Cold's gun before punching him right in the face.

"Always have to run ahead do you." commented Supergirl.

"What can I say, it's my thing." remarked Flash.

After another hour they were able to take down every villain that escaped and send them back to prison at Iron Heights Penitentiary.

"That wasn't so bad." commented Supergirl as the last villain was sent off.

"I'm just glad that no one got hurt." said Dove. Flash was quick to agree with him, missions like these were always a lot more successful when no one got hurt.

As Superman landed down next to them they were greeted by Amanda Waller walking over to them.

"Oh no not her again." groaned Hawk.

Flash hadn't seen her since they fought Luthor and Branic; he really hoped she wasn't here to tell them that they had to do the whole thing again, because this woman never delivered any good news.

"What do you want." snarled Supergirl; it was obvious that she didn't like the woman at all.

"Kara" hissed Superman.

"It's alright, I can understand your despite for Me." said Waller.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kara.

"I'm now in charge of secretary at Iron Heights Penitentiary, like Belle Reve." She explained.

"Didn't do such a good job." grumbled Hawk.

"Hawk!" hissed Dove.

"I know that's why I wanted to know if you were able to catch Grodd. It's one thing for me to able to control what happens in the jail, I can't control what's going out here."

"No, he escaped before we could hold contain him." explained J'ohn.

"Well I hope you're able to catch him, because I don't want a repeat of what happened." snapped Waller.

Before either Hawk or Supergirl could speak Flash jumped in.

"Don't worry about it we'll catch Grodd, its all part of the hero thing." He said with a smile to calm the woman down.

Waller just stared at him before nodding and walking off.

"I hate that woman." grumbled Kara before stomping back to the javelin

Wally nodded, was glad that nothing bad happened. They were about to leave when the sound of a scream caused Wally to stop. He didn't have time to look before he felt himself being slammed against the brick wall of an apartment building. On the way to impact he heard the sound of a snap and he could have sworn that it was the sound of one of his bones breaking.

His head hit the ground hard and for once in his life it seemed that things were moving almost at a faster pace than him. His head was swerving around and he didn't have time to brace himself before something came down on him, crushing and squeezing the air out of him. He was finally able to see that the one attacking him was Doomsday.

Wasn't he supposed to in the Phantom Zone that Superman sent him off too? How did he get out? Doomsday pushed harder on Flash's chest causing his ribs to crack under the pressure. He screamed out in pain as his ribs broke. What seemed like forever of everlasting pain to Wally finally stopped when Superman flew into Doomsday knocking him off Wally and into another wall.

"Flash" gasped Supergirl flying over to his side.

The speedster groaned and stood up. "I'm okay"

"No you are not okay." snapped Green Lantern flying in with J'ohn at tow.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take care of Doomsday." declared Superman.

"No point, he's gone." called Dove.

Superman flew into the room to find that Dove was right and Doomsday was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Hawk.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Waller, stomping over to them.

"I don't know" whispered Superman.

"Forget about that right now, we have to get Flash medical attention." said J'ohn.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Supergirl worried.

"I'm not sure." said John.

Wally could hear the voices of everyone but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His vision was all blurry and soon everything went black. When he woke up again he found himself in the medical bay of the Watch Tower. He looked over to see Batman at his side.

"Hey Bats" Wally noticed that his chest hurt just trying to talk.

"Don't talk, you need to rest." ordered Batman.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I told you not to talk." replied Batman.

"Just tell me what happened."

"You were attacked by Doomsday; he disappeared before the others could capture him." explained Batman. "You have broken ribs and conscious to the head. "

"That's it, huh, I thought it be worse." admitted Wally.

Bruce looked at him before staring back at the chart in his hands. "You're going to be out of commission for a while."

"Aw, what really, for how long?" groaned Wally.

"For a few weeks, also no leaving this bed until I saw you can." ordered Bruce.

"Seriously, but I'm not that badly injured." He protested.

"But knowing you, you'll go out and push yourself to hard making it worse. You're staying in this bed until I tell you otherwise."

"But-"

"Until I tell you otherwise" growled Batman. Wally knew he was serious because he was giving him his famous bat-glare.

Just then the door to the medical wing opened and came in the rest of the original members of the League.

Wally sat up the best he could. "Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hey hot shot, how are you feeling?" asked John.

"Personally, like a stamped of Shayera's ran me over, but I'll live." He joked.

Superman looked to Batman for answers.

"He has serious injuries but they're not life threating, he'll live." Batman told them.

"Isn't that what I just said?" asked Wally annoyed.

"Yes but he said it with without making a joke about Me." said Shayera slapping Wally on the head.

"Well it's good to see that you're alright." said Diana, talking a seat next to him.

"Yeah but there's still the mystery of the thing that even sent Wally to the Medical wing in the first place." pointed out Shayera.

"Doomsday"

"How did he get out?" asked J'ohn looking at Superman for the answer.

"Don't know, I have had villains escape the Phantom Zone before but not without the help of someone else on the outside." explained Superman.

"Which means that someone let Doomsday out." said Bruce.

"But who and why?" asked GL.

"And why target Wally?"

"What makes you think that he was targeting me?" asked the youngest hero.

"Well when he had the chance to attack Superman but he went after you instead." explained Diana.

"Well that's just great, what did I do to piss him off." whined Wally.

"What don't you do to piss of villains?" mocked Shayera.

"Hey!"

"Maybe it was Grodd; you know part of his plan." suggest Shayera.

"Maybe" said J'ohn.

"I'm going to make sure that the Phantom Zone device is still in the Fortress of Solitude where I left." declared Superman.

"In the mean time we'll all just have to wait until Doomsday shows himself again." said Bruce.

"Okay good plan, now if you all don't mind, I think I'm going to go and-"

"NO!"

Wally jumped back in bed. "What?"

"Wally, you're not going anywhere in your condition." snapped Shayera.

"But I'm fine-"

Bruce gave Wally his Bat-glare.

"Or I can stay in this bed until you tell me I can get out." quickly said Wally.

"Good boy" teased Diana.

Wally stuck his tongue at Diana and Shayera smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey that's not going to help my head!"

"You'll live."

The League members soon followed out of the room leaving Bruce and Wally alone in the room.

"I'll be back soon to check up on you again. Don't leave this bed." ordered the Dark knight.

"Yeah I hear you, oh and hey Bats." called Wally.

"Yes"

"Can you not tell Dick and Roy about this, I don't want them freaking out on me like last time." begged the speedster.

"I can try but I can't say the same for Ollie." replied Bruce.

"But-"

"Sorry, nothing I can do there."

"Jerk"

Bruce could only grin as he walked out. He knew all about the brotherly bond that Wally, Roy and his son Dick shared. And it wasn't Roy and Dick freaking out on Wally; it is more of them being overprotective of him until he was official healed. Usually they were just protective, but whenever he was in some kind of distress, those two snap into overprotective mode.

There all like that with each other since the day they all meet as little heroes starting out. When Wally use to be Kid Flash and Roy was Speedy and Dick was still his little Robin. That was still when Barry was Flash and Wally was still living with him and Iris. Wally's parents had died when Wally was just an infant in a car accident; Wally was able to live with Barry and Iris as they were his only family along with his grandparents, Jay and Joan.

It was when Wally was eleven that he tired the same experiment that gave Barry is super speed. Bruce could still remember when he got a call from Barry asking if he had seen Wally because the kid just got his powers and he was running around everywhere. And he remembers when Dick and Wally first meet.

Bruce had known Wally for as long as he had known Barry, he was the God father of Wally after all. It was his job to be there for Wally when he needed him. Wally was only 23 when Barry died, leaving Iris a widow with her twin babies Don and Dawn, and Wally the Flash mantel. It took a while for Wally to accept the mantel as Flash after the loss of Barry but Wally soon accepted it and joined the Justice League.

"Um, Batman"

Bruce looked over to see Dove and Supergirl standing before him.

"We just wanted to know if um, Flash was going to be okay?" asked Dove.

"Yes, he should be fine." He answered.

Both Dove and Supergirl sighed at the relief that their friend was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" asked Supergirl.

"He's resting right now, you can see him later." said Batman.

"Oh" said Supergirl disappointed.

"That's okay, as long as we know he's okay." reinsured Dove.

Kara nodded and both of them walked away leaving Batman standing there.

"It seems like everyone likes him." commented J'ohn as he appeared next to the Dark Knight.

"That's because everyone does." replied Batman. "Wally's just that kind of hero."

**TBC**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know that this chapter is a little short, but I'm trying to spread the story out into more chapters. I changed Wally's past a little bit, I think the story is that he was abused by his father. Well I didn't think it fit for this story so I decided to change it. I was inspired of the idea of Batman being Wally's God Father from the story, '**_**Watching Over'**_** by Bat-dove. Good story, you guys should read it. **

**Review Please! **


	4. Doomsday Found

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Doomsday Found**

This was cruel. That was all Wally saw this as. Doesn't anyone know that keeping a speedster trapped on a bed in one room is cruel punishment? Sadly for him it wasn't against the law to keep him trapped here so Batman's allowed to do it. He had only been here for 2 days and he felt like he was getting worse than better.

"Please"

"No"

"Please Bat's; I'm dying stuck here in this bed." He pleaded.

"No" was Batman's only reply.

"But I don't have a concussion anymore!" he protested.

"But your ribs are still not healed. You can get out of bed but you are not to leave this room." said Batman.

Well at least he wasn't trapped in bed but it still wasn't enough for him.

"So when can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Friday"

"But that's 3 more days!" he wailed.

"Too bad, you're not getting out of here until your complete healed."

"Come on Bat's, I can't stay up here for a whole week, I have to protect Central city and I have work."

"We already talked about this Wally. There are plenty of people in the Watch Tower looking over Central City and you already called your work and told them that you would be off for a few days." replied Batman.

"But!" he tried to protest.

Batman gave him a bat-glare that shut Wally up, conversation over. Wally huffed as Batman walked out of the room leaving Wally alone to pout. Wally didn't think that he could stay here for another 3 days but he doesn't have much of a choice. He remembers when Dick and Roy had called him and scolded him for being so careless. Roy also threatens to break one of his legs if he even tries to run around while he's still healing. He knew that is was Roy's way of just saying he cared.

He threw himself back down on the bed and winced. Okay that wasn't good for his ribs. He knew that everyone was still looking for Doomsday and trying to figure out who set Doomsday free to begin with. He wanted to help but Batman wouldn't let him do a thing. He wished he could go and kicks Doomsday ass for putting him trapped in here. This sucks!

Batman was walking through the halls of the Watch Tower after checking over Wally. He was almost complete healed but Bruce wasn't surprised by that, Wally was a fast healer. But he was going to make Wally stay on bed rest. He need to catch whoever was behind Doomsday before Wally went back out of Central City streets.

Whoever had set loose Doomsday was after Wally, there was no real proof of it but he had a gut feeling on it. He had gone back and forth with working on finding Doomsday and taking care of Wally, luckily for him he had a whole Bat-Clan that was willing to look over Gotham for him.

Once the Bat-Clan had heard that Wally was hurt they all went into "bat mode" that Wally named it, and wanted to help investigate the Doomsday case. He was able to calm them down only a little and convince them that the Justice League was doing everything it could to figure this out. That did seem to calm down everyone except Dick. Nothing could calm Dick down when it was about Wally being at risk, nothing!

He was still walking through the halls when he's comma link went off.

"Batman here, what is it" He answered.

"We found Doomsday." announced J'ohn.

"Understood, I'll send back up, where are you at?."

"We don't need back up, but you might want to take a look at this." said J'ohn.

Batman stopped in his tracks and was frozen before saying. "What happened?"

Wally was sitting in his bed bored out of his mind. He had already gone over the case file that he was working on at his job and called his team to confirm the samples that he took a few days ago to hear the results. He was planning on staying longer on the phone and hearing the progress from them when his boss walked into the room on the other line and told Wally to get the hell off the phone and rest his ass so that he could be here to help them work on the case when he's better. Don't get the wrong idea; Wally didn't have such a horrible boss, actually he was probably the best boss Wally ever had. It's just that the man had a way of showing his emotions and letting people know he cares, kind of like Batman.

Thinking about Batman was getting Wally pissed, he couldn't believe that Batman wasn't letting him do anything. The man had put him on lock down like some criminal. And Wally wasn't a criminal, Wally was an injured person. He wondered if this is how Bruce treats his Bat-clan when their injured or sick.

He just then imagined Bruce tying Tim to a medical bed just because the kid had a twisted ankle. And him locking Dick in his room because he had a cold, wait didn't Bruce do that once? Maybe he should go for a run and stop thinking about how overprotective his godfather is. Sure Batman told him to stay put but Bruce was overprotective and he didn't seem the harm in it. Never hurt to piss off your godfather once in a while.

"I can't believe this." whispered Superman.

"This is probably the worst way to find Doomsday." admitted Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman, J'ohn, Superman and Batman were standing in a Desert field with a dead Doomsday at their feet.

"How did this happen?" asked Batman.

"We don't know. We found him like this." explained Superman.

"And that's the scary part." said J'ohn.

"We need to check the body, take him to Star Labs and have the Atom meet us there." ordered Batman.

"What do you plan to find?" asked Diana.

"The truth"

Wally was running through the halls of the Tower, sure he would rather be running in open space but if he left for the 50th time without Batman's approval, the man would hunt him down and kill him. He was running through the halls when he noticed something, he hadn't seen a single person. He stopped and looked around. Back then when it was just the original the Watch Tower would be pretty empty. But since they added members there was always someone walking through the halls.

Obviously something was wrong, Wally slowly moved around the Tower ready for anything might happen. Did the Tower get attacked? But if it did he would have heard something. That's when he remembered that he had fallen asleep for an at least four hours.

Long enough for someone to invade and take over. But would it be possible with a Tower full of super power heroes? But he would have woken up, wouldn't he? It seems he has been off his game lately.

"Wally"

He turned around to see Green Lantern walking towards him.

"Hey GL." He greeted.

"Hey" replied John.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Doomsday was found and everyone went to go help." explained GL.

"Everyone went to handle Doomsday?" asked Wally unbelieving.

"Yeah well Doomsday had a little company with him too."

"Oh"

Wally couldn't help but noticed that something seemed off about John. He seemed anger about something and sad. Did something happen?

"You okay man, you look kind of down?" he asked.

"Yeah just a long day, anyway, come on J'ohn wanted to see you." explained the ex-marine.

"Oh okay."

"Did you find anything?" asked the Man of Steel.

Batman and the Atom looked up to Superman, Wonder Woman, Shayera and J'ohn.

"Cause of death unknown, but I figured out how Doomsday got out free from the Phantom Zone." said Batman.

"What how?" asked Superman.

"Well for starts this Doomsday isn't the same one that we trapped in the Phantom Zone." stated Batman.

"What"

"Let me explain." offered the Atom. "We did an x-ray to find the cause of death and instead we found out that all Doomsday's insides are backwards."

"What does that mean?" asked Wonder Woman.

"This Doomsday is from another universe." said Batman.

"John, seriously where are we going." asked Wally with a groan.

"To where J'ohn is." He said.

"And where is that?"

"In here." GL opened a door and walked in.

Wally walked in also looking around the dark room, that's when he realized that something was wrong.

"GL"

"Sorry kid" he heard John whispered.

Wally turned around and ran just in time to avoid a green fist hitting him. He ran out of the room and down the hall. How could he have been so stupid, of course it was a trap! He ran into the private room for the big seven only. He locked the door and took a step back.

He didn't know what it was, mind control, robot imposter, or if he ate something bad and it was giving him a nightmare but he knew from all his experience that he needed to get out of the Watch Tower and he needed to get out now.

Suddenly smoke-filled the room and he started to cough violently as smoke-filled his lungs. He looked up to see smoke coming from the air vents. His head began to spin and everything spent black.

**TBC **


	5. Trapped in the Lords world

**Chapter 4 Trapped in the Lord's Worlds.**

When Wally woke up he was in a soft comfortably bed. But in a room that he didn't know. He glanced around the room trying to remember how the hell he got here. He rose from the bed and continued to look around the room. The room was a plan gray room, with just a bed and no windows or door.

Where was he? Last he remembers was running from GL, that he wasn't even sure was GL and then everything went blank. Why was he so stupid? It was obviously a trap, J'ohn wanting to talk to him, please the real GL and J'ohn wouldn't even let him out of his bed when he's injured. God sometimes he could be more native than Superman.

He got off the bed and walked over to one of the walls. There wasn't a door or windows; it looked like a confinement room. He placed his hands on the wall and started to vibrate to see if he could get through. He started to when something shocked him; he pulled back with a yelp and fell flat on his butt.

"That's not going to work."

Wally looked behind him to see Batman standing on the other side of the room. Actually it was Batman but it wasn't the Batman from his world. He could tell from the gray and sliver uniform that this was the Batman from the Justice Lords.

"Where am I?" Wally asked him.

"In a secret part of the Bat-cave." answered the Lord Batman.

Wally's surprised he answered that. His Batman wouldn't have had.

"In your universe" stated Wally.

"Yes"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I had to." He said like it explained everything.

"So where are the rest of the Lords?" asked Wally.

Last Wally's remember they faced the Just Lords, the League had handed them over to the Lord's authorities after they lost their powers.

"If you're asking if their powers came back then yes, they did." said Lords Batman.

"So are you working with them or was this all just your plan?" questioned the young speedster.

"I'm working with them." answered Batman.

Wally suddenly got mad. "Why! I thought you realized how wrong this all was when you were helping us. And now you just let them take control again!"

For a moment Lord Batman showed a look of hurt before going back to a glare.

"I didn't, their working underground ever since then and I have quit being Batman." he explained.

"Doesn't look like you did." snapped Wally, trying to push back the thought of a world of any kind without Batman.

"I had to do this." He said again.

Wally sneered angry. "Do what, and why?"

The Dark Knight pulled out a newspaper from his world that was a few months old and held it up for Wally to see. "Lex Luthor for President" it said with a picture of Luthor below it with the other candidates running for President also.

"It's not going to happen." defined Wally.

"Are you sure, because it almost happen once." stated Lord Batman.

The young speedster was shocked by that statement. "How did you"

"I have watched everything." He said.

"With our time tunnel thing, I thought you said that you destroyed it?"

"I lied."

Wally couldn't help but roll his eyes, Of course.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Wally.

"I think you might already know." replied Lord Batman.

"Y-you can't, the League won't let you." sputtered Wally.

"Which is why we're going to get them out-of-the-way first." stated the Dark Knight.

"Doomsday was you're doing." whispered Wally.

"We need a distraction." He explained.

"And what are you doing to with me?"

Lord Batman was quiet before answering. "You live here."

"What!" spat out Wally.

"I already have a room set up for you. You can stay here; where you'll be safe, where the Justice Lords can protect you."

Wally fell down on his bed in shock; finally he looked up at the Dark Knight. "Don't do this, please this isn't the answer, killing Luthor won't solve anything." pleaded the young speedster.

"Saving you is enough for Me." responded the Dark Knight.

"Stop it, I'm not him and you can't just decide that you're going to freaking kidnap me, kill Luthor and take over my world!" yelled Wally.

"I already did."

Wally was dead quiet after that. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"If you want, you can sleep up in the room I have set up for you instead of in here." He offered.

"No" sneered Wally. "What's the point of killing Luthor if you're just going to make me stay here?"

Batman was quiet but the man didn't need to talk for Wally to know. He knew how the Lord Superman had killed this world's Luthor. There's no doubt that it was him that wanted to kill his Luthor also.

"You'll understand that this is for the best, and you will appreciate this someday." said Lord Batman, he walked out of the room and shut the door before Wally had a time to react.

The young hero ran up to the wall and banged at the wall with his fists.

"No I don't want to understand, I want you to let me out! Do you hear me, let me out! Let me out now!" he screamed.

Batman continued to walk away as Wally's yells became silent with each step. He changed out of his Bat-suit and hung it in the case. He walked up stairs to his house were his family was, or what was left of them. The house used to have some life in it with the Bat-clan around but the place had become cold after Wally's death and the Lords take over years ago. Bruce had forbidden any of them to going out and doing the hero business ever again, of course some of them had tried but Bruce always found a way to stop them.

It seemed everyone soon began to drift away; Barbra lived with her father now; the now retired chief of police. Alfred passed away years after the Lord's took over. Jason was killed by Superman when he tried to stand up against the Lords and tell them they were wrong. Dick and Tim were the only ones that still lived here in the Manor.

"He's here isn't he?"

Bruce looked over to see Tim and Dick in the room looking at him. Well Tim was; Dick wasn't making eye contract. Dick and he don't really talk anymore now, if it was Dick's choice he wouldn't be here. But Bruce is too selfish to lose another son.

"Yes" answered Bruce. He looked over at Dick who was sitting in the couch eyeing the grandfather clock. He's eyes showed nothing more of yearning to running down to the Bat-cave. He hadn't been in the cave for years; Bruce hadn't let either of the boys go in. But they knew what was going on, they may not be heroes anymore but they were still bats.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Tim.

"I'm not sure yet." He lied and only Dick could see that.

When Bruce started to walk away Dick spoke.

"It's not him; it's not going to bring him back." He whispered.

Bruce didn't say anything.

Wally kept trying to vibrate through the wall's only to get shocked again. It looked like Lord Batman had made this just for him. The walls would shock him if he tried to use his speed at all. He noticed that there was no fridge in here, what was he going to do for food? He couldn't remember the last time he ate. And he doesn't know how long he's been here. Had it been days, hours? Was that part of his plan? To starve Wally until he submit to what the guy wants. To pretended being the Wally from this world, the one that died.

This was all too much for him to handle. He's trapped here in another universe, the Lord's worlds that killed anyone that stood in their way. While a Superman from this world is in his world with a Lex Luthor that's alive and running for President.

What if the guys weren't able to stop the Justice Lords, what if the Lord's Superman kills Luthor? What if the Justice Lords kill the Justice League? And what if everyone thinks that Clark did it and the government declares war on the Justice League!

And then the end of the world, just like Question feared. This was crazy! None of this should be happening in the first place! Wally suddenly was starting to feel tired from all of this. He lied down and start to let sleep take him. He just had to hope that the guys would notice that he was missing and figure out that it was the Justice Lords doing. He just had to hope. Just hope…just hope.

**TBC**


	6. If Barry was here

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update. I think I might only be able to get chapters out on the weekend, but I'm going to try, okay. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 If Barry was here.**

"Where the hell is he!" asked Shayera with uproar.

"Relax Shayera, were trying to find him." reinsured Superman keeping a safe distance.

"Well obviously were not looking in the right places because we haven't found him yet!" she snapped. "I mean who knows what happening to him now!"

"Were checking all sectary systems to see who was near Wally's room the last 24 hours." explained J'ohn.

"Are you sure that Wally was kidnapped?" asked Green Arrow walking into the room.

"What the hell does that mean?" snapped Shayera. "What else would it be?"

"Don't get me wrong I care about the kid too, but this isn't the first time Wally ran off when he was supposed to be resting. Are we sure were not just overreacting?"

"Of course not, we called Wally on his comma link and cell phone four times each, he hasn't answered." explained Superman.

"And no one remembers seeing him take a Javelin or zeta beam down to Earth." added Shayera.

"You really don't think Wally wouldn't have found another way out of the Watch Tower without anyone noticing." said Ollie like it was a stupid thing to be asking in the first place.

Both Shayera and Superman looked at each other.

Ollie raised his eyebrow. "You do realize how his godfather is right?"

Batman wanted to punch someone in the face. Right now the first standing in front of him was Supergirl so that wasn't a good idea. Not because it would piss off the big blue boy scout, but because it would break his hand. Unless he used Kryptonite, but he wasn't that pissed to seriously hurt the girl.

Now if Barry was here, he would kill. He would grab the first person in front of him and strangle them until they were dead. Right now Supergirl and a few other League members were explaining to him how they were told to go to an area because_ he_ had supposedly called them and told them they had a level BHQ emergency.

Batman tried to hold back a grin now. If Barry were here he been screaming his head off. _"WE DON'T HAVE AN EMERGENCY NAME__D BHQ! WHY THE HELL WOUD YOU THINK THAT! BRUCE GIVE ME YOUR KRYTOINE, I'M KILLING THEM ALL!" _

Once they were done their report he dismissed them. And it was only till they were all gone feeling stupid did he slam his head against the wall. In less than 5 hours someone had tricked them to leave the Watch Tower, trick their group of superpower heroes to leave the Tower on a wild chase. Break into their Tower without tripping one alarm and kidnap Wally.

Maybe if Barry was here he would have killed him instead.

He began to walk out of the room and over to where Shayera, Superman and J'ohn were at. Once he reached the room he noticed that Ollie was there too.

"What did you find?" he asked, pretending not even to notice that Ollie was here.

Ollie knows what Barry be like now if he was here.

"So far I ran the footage back to the last time you were with Wally." explained J'ohn. "Then it continues to when Wally left his room, couple of hours later, something trouble happens."

"Explain." demanded Bruce.

"It seems that something or someone shut off our sectary cameras." said the Martian.

"But who?" asked Shayera.

"There are only a few people who can do this." stated Batman.

"One of the rogues?" suggested Ollie.

He shook his head. "Someone that would know our systems as well as we do."

Clark's eyes widen. "It couldn't be?"

"Only people who could, but what for and why now?" asked J'ohn.

"That's what I want to know." said Batman.

"Wait, who? Where's Wally?" asked Green Arrow.

Batman turned around facing the other three heroes. "Wally's been taken by the Justice Lords."

**TBC **

** Short chapter I know, you can tell me how much you hate me by reviewing.**


	7. The matter of doing what's right

**Chapter 6 The matter of doing what's right.**

_If there was one thing his Aunt Iris taught him it was also to do the right thing. Even if it wasn't gonna be easy and it would take away something you wanted the most, you should do it. Because what's the point of having everything you want when your miserable and lonely. _

Wally was sure it had been 3 days since he had been kidnapped and was starting to go crazy. It was torture to leave him in here even if they were evil. At least he was given food but that still wasn't enough for him.

He can't stay in this small room forever! Evil Batman would visit him every day with food and just stare at him before walking out. He would try ever time to escape when evil Batman would visit. But seeing as he was Batman he could never get past the man.

He was starting to worry about everyone on his world. Did the Justice Lords take over, were all his friends and family died. The thought of that put a lump in his throat. He couldn't stand it if ever one of them were even hurt by the Justice Lords.

Again his door opened to see evil Batman walk in with a plate of food. The man stared at him as Wally stared back, He walked over to Wally on the bed as Wally crawled back. The man was used to his behavior now so he just simple ignored it.

As he set the tray down on the bed only for Wally to make run for the door again, but the Dark Knight had expected it and slung his feet out to knock the young speedster down. Once Wally was on the floor Batman stood over him and held his hands behind his back. Wally squirmed and fought trying to get out of the Batman's grip.

"Let me go!" grunted Wally.

"Stop fighting me, I'm trying to help you." said Batman.

"Yeah right, you're only trying to make yourself feel better. You can't use me as some replacement!"

Wally winced as his arm was twisted. His arms were being cuffed as well as his feet. When he was done Batman threw Wally on the bed and then left the room.

It was obvious that he hit a never when he said that. Wally always knew that the Justice Lords going evil was Wally's death being one of the triggers. He knew that Lord Batman had taken Lords Flash death the hardest. He still remembers when he faked his own heart attack when they were captured by the Justice Lords. How Lord Batman came running towards him in a panic. Wally had only seen his Batman in a panic a few times and they were never for funny reasons.

Why did he care? The man was evil and holding him hostage. Plus the guy left him all huffed up so he couldn't even eat the food he had left him. That just screamed evil!

Wally sat there a bit longer till he heard the door open, think it was Lord Batman again he growled.

"Leave me alone you jerk!"

Wally looked over and saw Dick standing there, he was going to smile and talk when he stopped himself. This wasn't the Dick Grayson he knew; this was the Dick Grayson from this world, someone completely different. He could tell just by looking at him.

The happy cheerful look with bright blue eyes that Dick always had on his face was nowhere to be seen on this man's face. This Dick had gray dark eyes that showed no life at all and a face that reflected the same. He wasn't anything like his best friend.

"So he actually did it, he actually brought you here." said Lord Dick to himself.

Wally didn't say anything; he just stared at the man standing in front of him that looked like his friend.

Lord Dick took a step forward and Wally flinched, the man quickly took a step back and then stepped back and taken of the cuffs on his hands and feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Wally.

"Letting you go so you can eat of course. I guess Bruce lost his temper when he cuffed you." The man replied, he stood back and stared at Wally. "Well are you just going to lay there and stare or are you going to eat?"

Wally stood up straight and just stared at Dick longer before the man sighed.

"Fine I guess you don't want me around so I'll leave."

"Does Batman know you here?" asked Wally.

"No, he doesn't, he left and went to talk to the Lords." replied Dick.

"The Lords, does that mean, that their starting-"

"Yes"

Wally was quiet before speaking again. "How can you be okay with this?"

"It isn't really my concern." grumbled Dick.

"And that's how I know that you're not the Dick Grayson from my world, because he wouldn't have cared if it evolved doing the right thing." snapped Wally.

The ex-hero's eyes widen with surprise before he calmed himself. "You should eat before the food goes cold. I'll be back in a few hours."

Wally would have preferred it if the man didn't come back at all. Lord Dick stopped at the door looking like he wanted to say something but decided against it and left the room.

Dick walked up stairs to the Manor when he stopped on the stairs seeing Tim standing there at the top of the stairs, the look of anger all over the boy's face.

"You know you can't see him." stated Tim.

"I don't care about Bruce's stupid rules."

"I'm not talking about his rules! You know it's not good for you to see him Dick! He's not him, it's not our Wally!" screamed the boy.

"Don't you think I know that." whispered Dick as he walked past Tim.

The first Boy Wonder continued up stairs until he reached his room, he closed the door behind him and made a b line for his cell phone. When he dialed the correct number he put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hey, it's me, we need to do something."

**TBC**


	8. To trust

**Chapter 7 To trust **

_Wally liked to think of trust as a bond between people. Knowing that there was someone always there to have your back and depend on when things out rough. To hold and protect your dark's secrets, the people you trusted were the people you held a close connection too. But although having trust in someone was like walking on egg shells. One wrong step and you have lost that trust of someone dear, and maybe lost that person completely. He could understand why people prefer to just secrets to themselves, because sometimes it was easier than getting hurt and losing everything. _

"_I'll be gone for a few days, obey robot 23 until I get back." _

That was all Conner had been told by Superman before he left, honestly that was really all Conner wanted to know. Anything Superman ever did now was either terrifying people or killing them. He no longer calls the man Clark Kent anymore, that name had died when Superman gave up his human side and killed Lex Luthor. The day Wally died, the day everything fell apart.

It had been 10 years since Lex Luthor had killed Wally and Superman had killed Luthor in return. Years since the team had broken apart and had their hero lives torn away from them by the Justice Lords.

It had been 8 years since of Conner fighting against the Justice Lords until finally when Jason Todd had been killed by Superman himself that Conner had lost all will to fight.

It had been 8 years since Superman had locked him away at the Fortress of Solitude, forbidding him from every being outside again.

It had been 8 years since Conner had seen any of his friends.

It had been 8 years since anyone had called him Conner or Superboy instead of Kon-El. And even though Kal-El would call him Kon-El, he would always be Conner Kent.

It was that Sunday when Conner's phone had rung in years. He would keep his cell phone hidden from Superman even though the man had thought he take away his only communication device when he destroyed his comma link. Conner ran to his cellphone and answered it placing it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hello Conner, it's been a while."

"Dick? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, listen I know it's been a long time and I feel bad about calling you after so long-"

"No, no it's alright, I'm just glad to hear your voice." said Conner quickly afraid that Dick would hang up if he didn't.

"Ha…I missed you too Conner. Listen I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" he asked wondering what Dick could want after so many years.

"It's about the Justice Lords."

Conner soon got worried. "What did Superman do now?"

"Wally's here."

Conner was silent, he wasn't sure if he had heard Dick wrong or not. But at the same time, he hoped he wasn't. "What?"

"Wally's here Conner, he's in the Bat-cave."

Now Conner was sure that his best friend had just lost it. "Dick, Wally's dead." He said in a slow voice.

"It's a long story and I don't want to explain it you on the phone, can you meet me?" explained Dick.

Conner again was quiet, Superman was gone, and this might be his only chance to see Dick again even if his friend had lost it. "Yeah I think I can, where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"10 pm, Happy Harbor city."

"What, why there?" He asked.

"It would be the last place the Lords would ever think to look for us." replied Dick.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Roger."

Conner was hoping to stay on the phone with the Dick little longer. There was so much he wanted to ask him. How are you? How is Tim? Have you heard from anyone else? What has the Justice Lords been up to? That last one he was off and on about knowing, but at the same time it had been years since he had contact with the outside world.

Dick was waiting in the dark alley way of Happy Harbor; the city had been abandoned ever since the Justice Lords took over. He hadn't been here since the team was broken apart. Across the street was an abandoned and destroyed ice cream shop. Dick remembers the team always going there on Sundays afternoons for celebration of successful missions.

"Dick?"

He looked over and saw Artemis step out of the shadows. The young teenager she once was is not replaced with an older woman.

"Hey Artemis." He greeted.

"I never thought I ever be seeing you again." she admitted.

"Me neither." replied Dick.

"So what's the reason you called me here?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything once the others get here." answered Dick.

"The others, you mean the old team."

"Yeah"

"Whoa, I haven't seen them in years."

Suddenly two people a merge from the shadows. Once was a green girl with short red hair and the other had dark skin with gills and tattoos on his arms.

"Kaldur, M'gann."

"Artemis!" cried M'gann. She threw over and hugged the blond woman. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too." replied the ex-archer.

M'gann hugged Dick also. Two more women than appeared.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"Rachael, Zannata how good to see you." cheered M'gann.

Another round of hugs and greetings went around before everyone calmed down.

"So who's not there?" asked Zannata.

"Just Conner." replied Dick.

"It's going to be impossible for him to get here Dick." said Artemis.

They all knew that when the Lords took over Conner was the most locked away by their ex mentors out of all of them.

"He'll be there." said Dick.

"Who will be here?"

Everyone looked over to see Conner standing there. M'gann was the first to hug him followed by the rest.

"Okay so why are we here?" asked Rachael.

"Dick told me that it had something to do with Wally." announced Conner.

Everyone looked shocked except Dick.

"But…W-Wally's dead." shuddered Artemis.

"Our Wally is. But another ones not." explained the ex-Boy Wonder.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kaldur. He was wondering if so many years in isolation from the outside world like the rest of them have finally got to the youngest of their ex-team.

"You all remember how the Lords went missing for a few months and then came back without their powers for a few months." stated Dick.

The young adults nodded. It had been a miracle when that happened, but that little piece of miracle had only latest for a few months.

"Well they went to another world, where Wally was still alive. Expect in that world they called themselves the Justice League, not the Justice Lords. And their life is a lot better than ours." told Dick. "Batman had watched them through a time window. When he showed the others they all decided to go there and take over."

"Why am I not surprised." sneered Artemis.

"They tricked the Justice League and trapped them in our world while the Lords took their place in their world. It finally took the help of Batman for them to escape and get back to their world." explained Dick.

"Why did Batman help them after trapping them?" asked M'gann.

"Not really sure." admitted Dick. "But I have a feeling that it might have something to do with the other Batman and Wally, I think they made him see that what they were doing was wrong. Anyway, the League was able to stop the Lords before anything bad happened."

"Okay but what's any of this have to do with what's happening now?" questioned Conner.

"The Lords have kidnapped Wally from his world and brought him here. In the League world Luthor has tried to become President and kill Wally also."

Everyone stiffened at that.

"But he failed at both."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"But it does look like Luthor's trying it again and our ex-mentors are not happy about this at all."

"You think they're going to try are killed that Luthor." assumed Kaldur.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons why they kidnapped the League's Wally and brought him here. The Lords want every League member out-of-the-way. The reason why we were able to sneak out today is because their off planning and preparing." explained Dick.

"Do I even want to know how you know all of this?" asked Zannata.

Dick gave a soft chuckle. "Probably not"

"But why would they do this? It's not going to bring back Wally." asked M'gann.

"I don't think they are thinking about that." stated Conner.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachael.

"They kidnapped a version of Wally from another world but they don't see him as a Wally from another world. They just see Wally; I don't think they even see difference of two dimensions anymore. The Lords see that Luthor is alive and is creating a threat, so what will they do? Kill him of course." said Conner.

The others were quiet. Conner was right; the Lords are not the mentors they once knew. They have gone insane with just this drive to kill. Right and wrong or a reason doesn't exist in their minds anymore.

"So what will become of the Wally from the League dimension?" asked Kaldur.

"I guess he'll stay here in this world after they kill Luthor. I know Bruce would never let him go after in his mind he finally have him back." informed Dick.

"Then let them do It." commented Artemis.

Everyone looked over to their ex-female archer shocked that she would say something like that.

"Artemis" gasped M'gann.

"You can't be serious." whispered Conner in a shocked voice.

"Conner he killed Wally, he deserves to die." snapped Artemis.

"_Our_ Luthor killed Wally, but that Luthor didn't!" yelled Conner.

"And you don't think he won't try? If he's anything like our Luthor was he will stop at nothing to get what he wants!" defined Artemis.

"So you think that the Lords were justified when they killed Luthor?" questioned Conner.

Artemis was quiet to this.

"Artemis, answer me! Do you think that the Lords killing, that Superman killing anyone is okay?!" shouted Conner.

"I don't know!" screamed Artemis. "I just can't stand the thought of their being another him out there."

Zannata was at the woman's side. "None of us do, but we can't let them do this."

"Conner and Zannata are right, we cannot allow ourselves to fall down the path that our once mentors have." said Kaldur.

"But what chance do you stand?" asked Rachael. "They're the freaking Justice Lords, it's only because they have mercy on us is the reason were even alive today. Anyone that stands in their way gets killed."

"Your right, we can't stop them." said Dick. "But someone else can. We just need to get him out."

Wally was sitting on the floor in his prison just staring at the wall. He stopped trying to find escape now. With every day that passed the more his soul felt like it was being crushed. There was nothing he could do to stop anything that was happening. Was the rest if the Justice League powerless too? Lord Batman had said that they need to get them out-of-the-way. Did that mean that they were not capture too? Or did the Justice League already stop them before they could launch their plan? But then why didn't anyone come to rescue him?

Suddenly his door opened to show outline of a person. The light was blinding him from seeing; he hadn't realized how long he had sat in the dark. The outline soon showed to be Tim Drake standing there at the door.

"I don't understand." said Wally.

"Just follow me." He ordered.

Wally followed the younger male curious of what he wanted to show him. He followed him out of the Bat-cave and into Wayne Manor. Something about the place was different from the Wayne Manor that he knew. It seemed darker than he remembered.

"What happened to this place?" asked Wally.

Tim didn't reply until they reached the stairs. "People just stopped finding a reason to make this place seem like home."

Wally hung on to those words until they reached an office that he would remember to be Bruce's office.

"Sit" ordered the boy.

Wally sat down on the couch while Tim took the arm-chair. Both men sat like that for a long time, staring at each other without saying anything. Probably because they both knew that the person sitting across them may look like the person they know it's not.

"Are you hungry?" asked Tim, breaking the silence.

"No not really." answered Wally.

"You must be hungry, you haven't eaten a lot of food we gave you and with your-"

"Actually I want to know why I'm here." demanded Wally.

The boy was silent again just staring at Wally.

"Don't really know."

"What do you mean-"

"Part of me blames you for everything that's happened. For the Lords taking over, my title as Robin taken from me. For my friends and family being torn apart, I blame you. It all happened because you died!"

Wally was shocked. He knew that Tim was talking when the Lords Flash was killed by Luthor. But Tim was talking about it like it was him that died.

"Tim-I"

"You know Jason was killed by Superman because he tried to fight against them. Roy is now in Arkham because he spoke out against them. Barbara lost her legs. Conner is a prisoner in Superman's Fortress of Solitude, all because you couldn't bode a bullet!" screamed Tim. He fell back on his seat and took a deep breath.

"But you're not him and that's what suck's the most."

Wally was lost for words. He knew it was bad when the Lords took over but he never….he never thought it was as horrible as this.

"So why help me?"

"Because even though this world is messed up, I'm not going to let that happened in your world."

Those few word's helped Wally back into reality a bit.

"So, you're helping me getting back."

"Yep, but it's not going to be easy and were going to need help."

"From who?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both young men glanced at the door.

Wally eyes followed Tim as he walked over to the door and opened it to show Dick standing there.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

Dick chuckled and looked over Tim's shoulder at Wally. "You okay Wally."

Wally nodded slowly.

"Good, come one we have to do a few more pick ups." announced Dick.

"Where?" asked Wally.

"We'll show you." replied Dick as him and Tim walked out of the room.

He stood there watching the door where both young men left. Wally had no idea if he should listen to either one of them. It was their mentor, their father that kidnapped him and was holding him hostage in a Bat-cave for days. And after hearing what Tim had to say would they even let him go back to his world when this was all over, if they were even actually going to help him.

Soon Dick walked back through the door and walked up to Wally until he was standing face to face with him. It was then Wally realized that this Dick was taller than him like his Dick.

"KF, you're going to have to trust me."

That was when Wally knew, that when this Dick called him by his nickname, the name of his first hero name, that he could be trusted as he took his hand that was offered to him and followed him out of the room.

He just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

**TBC**


	9. Promises are overrated

**Chapter 8 Promises are overrated**

_Wally really hated promises, maybe more than he hated threats. It just seemed that promising someone was a lot easier to do. But it wasn't, it was actually more difficult. The promise to do better, the promise to always be there when they needed you and the promise that Wally hated the most that was always said a lot "I will never to do anything to hurt you." Because when you made a promise like that, you were more likely to hurt that someone you made the promise to. Wally had learned the hard way with someone who he cared about that having someone make a promise to you can only hurt you. So he's better off having no promises at all. _

Wally couldn't believe what he was seeing. At least it was clear now he was in another world. There was no way this could be the Gotham from his world. It was too bright and cheerful! There was no liter, no angry people, and no sign of crime in sight. It was ever creeper when Wally had visited Clark's home town Smallville. That place was like walking into a carton show. He didn't even want to think what it might be like in Lord's world.

"You look so surprised." said Tim.

"Are you sure this is Gotham." He asked.

"Surprisingly it is, but I thought you been here before?" questioned Tim.

Tim must have meant when Wally and the League went to rescue Shayera from Arkharm here.

"Yeah but I never had the time to take in the scenery." He replied.

"Such a speedster comment." commented Dick.

"So where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"You'll see." replied Dick from the driver seat.

"Come on, can't you just tell me." He whined.

"Hey, you're lucky we didn't shove you in the truck like most kidnappers." commented Tim.

"But you didn't kidnap me, the Lords did. You guys are helping me get back." He replied. "Aren't you?"

Dick laughed. "Yes Wally, were helping you get back to your world, but first we have to get help to do that."

"From who?!"

Both boys were quiet and Wally groaned from the back seat.

"You know it's cruel to put a speedster in suspense." He said.

"We know" both boys voiced at the same time with a hint of mock in their voices.

Wally groaned. "Come one guys, this is killing me."

Dick flinched, it was a small flinch but Wally noticed and remembered that he was talking to Lord Dick, not his Dick. And in his world, he died.

He stayed quiet until they pulled into Happy Harbor.

"Why are we here?" asked Wally.

"Getting someone to help."

Wally was really getting tired of people not giving him full answers. He glanced out the window and shocked to see Happy Harbor as he was Gotham. The town was completely abandoned. Not a single person in sight.

"What happened to this place?" he gasped.

Nor Dick or Tim answered; they both had dark looks on their faces. They pulled up to Mount Justice into one of the secret entrance. Dick got out of the car and strolled over to the door. He punched in a code and the door opened. Tim took the driver's seat and drove in as Dick closed the door behind them.

Tim parked the car in the dark empty cave that was once Mount Justice.

"Oh my god." gasped Wally.

"Told you this world was messed up." grumbled Tim.

They got out the car and walked over to Dick.

"Sorry to bring you here Wally especially with the cave looking like this." said Dick.

"So the team has broken apart." He stated, still not believe that.

"Yep, this was all the Lords doing." replied Dick gesturing around the abandoned cave.

"So are we here to get help from M'gann and Conner. Is that why we're here?" he questioned them and then winced when he remembered what Tim told him.

"Yeah, sort of." replied Dick. "Come on."

Wally followed both of the ex-Robins in the darkness. Walking through the halls brought old happy memories to Wally. He could guess that these happy memories were painful ones for Dick and Tim.

"What the hell took you so long?"

The unknown voice sounded familiar to Wally. He looked over Dicks shoulder to see M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis and Zannata standing there before him. He wanted to run over and hug all of them but then was reminded that these people were not his friends.

"Sorry Artemis, we kind of got delayed." said Tim.

"Do you have him?" questioned Dick.

"Of course we have him, we have waited for you guys at least for half an hour now." snapped Artemis.

"Where is he now?" asked Tim looking around.

"With Rachael in the back." answered Conner.

"Do you have Wally?" asked Kaldur.

Dick and Tim stepped aside to show Wally to the rest of the group. Wally finally had a better look at the five people standing before him. They looked just as bad as Dick, like they have given up their whole reason to fight. He noticed that M'gann was about to walk over to him but Conner gentle grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at him and he shook his head no. M'gann eyes watered up before staring down at her feet. Dick and Tim weren't the only ones that were having a hard time with this.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never arrive."

Everyone looked to see Roy Harper and Rachael walking over to them.

"Roy!" gasped Wally.

"Who else were you expecting?"

Roy was wearing a red T-shirt, with a brown jacket and jeans. He's eyes were blood-shot red and he had bread.

Wally just stood there for a long time just staring at Roy and the rest of them before Dick spoke up.

"Okay everyone we need to get moving if we're going to get Wally back." He declared.

The speedster brought his attention back to Dick. "But how?" asked Wally.

"Weren't you paying attention to anything we said, we told you we were getting help." said Tim.

"From Roy, but what can he do?"

"Wally, Roy was once part of the League. He may be the only person that can help us get in the Watch Tower." explained Dick.

Wally remembered when his Roy was a part of the Justice League before quitting but he doubt that this Roy left on similar reasons.

"Why do we need to get into the Watch Tower?" he asked.

"That's where the time window is." said Rachael.

"But I thought it was in the Bat-cave?"

"It was, until Batman had it moved after the Justice League left." stated Tim.

"So how are we getting up there? Last time I checked it was in space." questioned Conner.

Wally was confused at this. "Why not just use the zeta beams?"

"The zeta beams have denied all of us from going anywhere." said Artemis, looking Wally in the eye for the first time. "We have tried to hack in many times but Batman has it under a heavy code."

"Correction _did_ have it." stated Tim smugly.

Everyone looked up at the first Boy Wonder in surprise and excitement.

"So you've done it? You hacked the system?" asked Zannata.

"Not really." admitted Dick. "It's only a virus I have created. It will mess up the Watch Tower and bat cave system for us to get in, find the time window and get Wally through."

"And how long would that be?" asked Conner.

"Only 30 seconds." responded Tim.

"You're kidding." groaned Artemis.

Wally blurred out. "That's more than enough time."

Roy chuckled. "Good to have you back, west."

Wally tried to pretend he didn't notice some of the miserable faces when Roy said this.

"Then it's decided, tomorrow we invaded the Watch Tower." declared Dick.

He knows he shouldn't talk to any of them. He's not from this world. He's not the Wally they all lost years being here must be hard enough for them to bear. So he shouldn't make light conversation with them, he shouldn't look at them and smile or grin. It will just make it harder for them when he has to leave.

But he really wishes they wouldn't stare at him. Artemis would steal a few glances here and there like Kaldur. Conner's head wasn't moving but Wally could see his eyes looking over at him. M'gann was facing her back to him and he could tell that she was fighting ever urge to look at him. She was probably repeating over and over in her head that he was dead. Zannata didn't even hide that she was staring at him. The woman didn't even blink; as if she did he would disappear. Rachael seemed more interest in the ceiling during all this.

The silence was unbearable too, no one talked or so much as let out a cough. Wally wished that Dick or Tim would walk back into the room. They at least handle this better than the rest of them. His praise were answered when Tim walked into the room with Roy.

"Okay were ready to go." announced Dick.

The group got up and moved out of the room faster than maybe Wally himself. The only one that was left in the room was him and Roy. The older man wasn't looking at him and it gave Wally another chance to look at Roy again. He couldn't believe that he was staring at a Roy that was from another world.

"You know its creep how much you look at him." commented Roy. "No offense."

"None taken, I would be freaked out a little if someone came from another world that I had known to be dead." said Wally, he winced after he realized that it wasn't the best thing to say.

But Roy just laughed "Your right."

They both were silence again.

"How did he die?" asked Wally before he could stop himself.

Roy turned to stare at the wall before speaking. "It's not exactly a happy story."

"I want to know anyway."

Roy turned to look at him for a long time, his face showing no emotion. "Okay, it started after Lex Luthor became President. He may have only been President but he was more of a dictator of the world. We couldn't put anyone in jail without him bailing them out and setting all these laws preventing the Justice Lords of touching him or anyone he wanted. It seemed we had spent more time as our hero self's always fighting and trying to protect the people….but we…..we couldn't handle all of them."

Wally could see Roy's face darken with each word.

"The Justice Lords they were trying to find ways to stop Luthor, but he was the freaking President of the United States it was kind of hard to accomplish." Roy chuckled. "Wall-Flash wanted to talk to Luthor. Try to talk him down and see if Luthor will see reason. We all were so stupid to let him go and alone at that." He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling; but Wally knew he was doing it to hold back the tears that were spilling out of his eyes.

"Right when Wally left, we were ambushed by every rogue out there. God that fight felt like it went on for days. When it was over we had won but we had lost at the same time."

A Tear fell from the corner of Roy's eye as he grasped for air.

"Luthor had shot…..had shot Flash, took out a gun and shot Wally. There was nothing we could do but stand there and watch as his body went limb against the ground." finished Roy.

It seemed like Wally had forgotten to talk let alone breathe because all he could do was stared at the older man who looked so much like the Roy that he knew, the Roy that he consider a brother and watch him fall apart and suffer.

"I think that Flash's death was the last push for Superman to go over the deep end and kill Luthor. Everything changed after that and no one was the same. Some of us tried and I….. had spent four years in Arkharm because I tried to fight against the Justice Lords. Ollie wouldn't even so much as give me a side glances when the Lords passed their judgment on me." He growled. "Tough love I guess."

Roy finally turned to look Wally in the eyes for the first time.

"Flash promised us something before left." He stated.

Wally didn't know if Roy wanted him to ask what but he never got the chance too because Roy started talking again.

"He promised us that everything will work in the end, we just had to have faith."

Wally wanted to say something but never got the chance to before Dick walked in the room.

"You guys ready to go."

"Yeah we are." declared Roy.

Wally got up and started to follow Dick and Roy to the bio-ship where the rest of the team was waiting. He kept replaying the story from Roy over and over in his head. It seemed like he only had one thing to say.

"Promises are overrated."

**TBC**


	10. Going home

**Enjoy and Review! **

**Chapter 9 Going home **

_Wally had many homes. He never had just one. When he was kid going up, he would always be going back and forth to between his aunt and uncles house and Jay and Joan. He would even crash at Dick's or Roy's for nights. Or go to Clark's parents' house when he was in the mood for apple pie. As he got older the places he would call home would grow to even the Watch Tower. And no one would ever reject him from any of these places. Joan had told him once that home were family was. No matter where it was as long as you had people who loved you it was home._

* * *

His breath was shallow and his legs were getting all jittery just sitting there and waiting. But Dick had already told him that he had to wait and then move quickly. They were all sitting in the bio-ship waiting for Dick to give the go. They had the same serious look on their faces, determined for what they were about to do.

Dick was downloading the virus into the Watch Tower and waiting for it to be complete. Once that virus was downloaded, they only had about half an hour for them to get in and do what they plan to do. Half an hour usually seemed like nothing for Wally but for some reason he couldn't help but seem nervous. This could be his only chance to get back to his world and home with his family. The one that wasn't destroyed and would hold grim faces when they laid eyes on his.

But even if he got back to his world he would still have to deal with the Lords that were now in his world. He still remembered the conversation that he held with Lord Batman a few days ago. They were planning to kill Luthor, he didn't know how but he knew that they were going to try to kill him.

"Okay, it's almost complete." announce Dick.

Wally's heart started to beat a little faster at his. He wished that he had his Flash suit with him. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he was so nervous was because he was taking this on as Wally West and now The Flash. Suddenly there was beeping sound and Dick stood up from where he was sitting and faced the team.

"Alright, were good to move."

The other's nodded and began to move. They made a hole against the iron metal they had placed themselves at the bottom of the Watch Tower and started to pass through it. Tim had mentioned that they could use the zeta beams once Dick had hacked the system but they wouldn't have much stealth that way at all. The plan was to not to be seen by and League member as little as possible.

Tim and Dick were the first ones in before Roy pulled Wally up front and let him through first.

"Don't leave Dick and Tim's side, is that understood." said Roy.

Wally nodded his head in agreement and Roy let him go, soon the others were with them as while. Roy began to lead the way and the team silently jogged behind him. Wally saw that Tim has set his watch to how much time they had before the Watch Tower system went back on-line.

They kept going until Roy suddenly stopped and flew himself against the wall they were walking against. The rest of them did the same knowing that it meant that there was someone there.

M'gann had already mentally linked them all up.

"_Who is it?" asked Dick. _

"_Captain Marvel Green Lantern, Doctor Fate and Aquaman." answered Roy. "Damn it, should have known that some of them would stay behind." _

"_When their system went off it must have tipped them that we were here." stated Tim. _

_Artemis mentally groaned. "Of all the people" _

"_It could be worse." commented Tim. _

"_How could it possibly be worse?" snapped Zannata. _

"_It could be Superman or Wonder Woman." said Wally. _

"_Don't even joke about that." groaned Conner. _

"_Who said I was joking?" asked Wally. _

"_We would be dead now if Superman was here." _

"_Can we please stay focus here." hissed Roy. _

"_Sorry" _

"_So what's the plan on getting passed them?" asked Kaldur. _

"_We're going to need a distraction." said Dick. _

"_You mean some of us are going to have to be left behind." replied M'gann, not liking that idea one bit. _

"_It's the only chance we have, it can't be Wally, so the nine of us need to decided who." said Roy. _

_Wally tried to protest "Wait…can't we just-" _

"_We don't have time for all of us to fight them." snapped Roy. _

"_I'll distract them." declared Kaldur. _

"_Well there's no way were letting you go alone." stated Rachael. _

"_Are you sure you wish to-" _

"_Shut Kal, were sticking with you." announced Zannata. _

"_Then it's decided, Kaldur, Rachael and Zannata will hold them off while we move ahead." stated Roy. _

"_Yep, now get moving, we still need to get Wally home." said Rachael. _

"_Thank you." said Wally. _

"_Be careful." said M'gann. _

The three nodded before going off into battle and being left behind by the rest of the team. Roy continued to lead the way as they came across the door to the main control room.

"The time window should be in here." announced Dick.

They were about to approach the door before an arrow landed in front of them.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Roy.

The team dove as the arrow exploded and the smoke soon cleared enough for Wally to see Lord Green Arrow and Black Canary standing there.

"Alright, that's enough of this all of you stand down and come quietly." declared Black Canary.

"And if you don't." growled Conner.

Black Canary's face softens a bit. "Conner"

"You don't get to call me that anymore, not after everything you did." He snapped.

A flash of hurt goes through her face before it became hard again.

"None of you are giving us much of a choice." said Green Arrow as he drew another arrow.

"There was always a choice Ollie, you just choose the easy way out of it." stated Roy also drawing an arrow.

Green Arrow said nothing else as he shot the arrow towards them but Roy was faster and shot is arrow also causing them to clash into each other. Artemis also shot an arrow that unleashed a smoke screen around them.

"Go! Keep moving, we'll hold them off." yelled Artemis.

"But-"

"Don't argue, just go!" shouted Roy.

Wally felt Tim grab him by the arm as the they into the room. He watched as Conner re-shut the door before Dick locked them.

"Wasn't the whole point of having the virus so that none of the league knows were here." gasped Wally.

"Yeah, we'll sometimes things don't always go as plan. Besides we avoided from the "big guns" finding out what we were up to." commented Dick.

"So where's this time window?" asked Conner.

"Over here." said Tim.

The five of them walked over to where the time window, Dick wasted no time and began to set the coordination's for it. As Conner waste no time in instructing Wally on what he needed to know.

"The Lords are already there, so be prepared for anything because were not hundred percent sure what their plan is." stated Conner.

"Okay, but why aren't you guys coming with me?" he asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do that our other world self's won't do." pointed out Tim. "And besides, you might be the only one that can stop them."

"How's that?"

"Time to go." called Dick.

Wally walked over to where Dick was standing near the time window. He looked up at Lord Dick and then at Conner, M'gann and Tim. Why couldn't he do anything to help them?

"I don't know if I should go." He admitted to them.

Both Tim and Dick looked shocked at what they said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

"I-I mean even if I go, what difference would that make? Even if the Lords can be stopped….this world will still-"

"Your right"

Wally looked over to Conner who had a serious pain expression on his face.

"You may stop the Lords and it may or may not change the damage done to this world. But this isn't really about our world. It's about yours, if you let the Lords kill Luthor and take control over there than it's going to just as bad as it is over here. You have to stop them Wally, not just because it's the right thing to do, because your family, your love ones need you to Wally. And….we needs you to because maybe….maybe you stopping the Lords in your world will give us some hope here again." finished Conner.

Wally's only reply to that was a nod because he knew that Conner was right. By saving his world, he was saving them too.

**BANG **

Wally, Conner, Dick, Tim and M'gann looked at the door that they had locked to see that it was being smashed open and was soon about to fall. Quickly M'gann gave Wally one last hug.

"Please be careful." She whispered in his ear.

As M'gann pulled back the door was hit again.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" someone yelled from the other side.

"WALLY GO!" yelled Dick.

He didn't waste any more time. Wally ran straight into the teleported and was sent off.

He was going back home.

**Review! **

**TBC**


	11. I'm doing the right thing

**I am alive! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy. **

**Enjoy and Review. **

**Chapter 10 I'm doing the right thing. **

It was a long process; reprogramming Doomsday and hacking into their Watch Tower. Kidnapping this world Flash, launching a surprise attack and taking down every League member in the base. But it was worth it because they were only now one step away from achieving their goal. Lord Batman was now sitting in the Justice League Watch Tower. The rest of the Lord members were in the Watch Tower taking care of what was needed to be done.

_"It's not him; it's not going to bring him back." _

Bruce tightens his fist at those words. It had been a few hours since Richard had said that and he still can't get the words out of this head, they just kept echoing. His ex-ward just didn't understand, he would never understand.

_"Don't do this, please this isn't the answer, killing Luthor won't solve anything."_

But it was. There once was a time that Batman thought that killing wasn't the way to go; now he sees its the only way. And Bruce can only hope that once Wally continues to stay in their world he will understand that this is all for the best.

_"Stop it, I'm not him and you can't just decide that you're going to freaking kidnap me, kill Luthor and take over my world!"_

Bruce was doing the right thing.

_"Don't do this, please_

It was the only way.

_"Don't do this, please _

They had to do it.

_"Don't do this, please _

He had to do it.

"_Please"_

* * *

The teleporter spit Wally out like an old piece of food as he hit the ground hard and rolled on the ground. He got off the ground and looked around to see that he was in Central City. He was back. But why did Lord Dick drop him off here and not at the Watch Tower? Quickly he ran to his apartment before anyone could notice him. When he reached the safety of inside his house, he changed into one of his extra Flash costume.

Part of him wanted to call the Watch Tower but he had a feeling that doing that would be a mistake. Lord Conner said that he should be ready for anything the Lord's would do. Would that mean that they would overtake the Watch Tower? The question left Wally worried; he needed to get to the Watch Tower to see if the guys were okay. There's no doubt that the Lord's wouldn't kill the League if they were in their way.

Flash ran out and over to the closes hidden zeta beam to the Watch Tower. He opened the door to the old phone booth and enters in his access code.

**Access Denied: Watch Tower under unlock down all zeta beams shut off. **

That could only mean a two things, either the Watch Tower had already been taken over by the Lords or the League was under attack and stilling fighting off the Lords. Flash didn't like either of those chances. Flash ran out of the phone booth and just kept running. If the Watch Tower has been taken by the Lords then there would be a chance maybe the guys got away. Think Wally, where did they go last time they couldn't get in their Watch Tower.

Suddenly it hit Wally as he ran to Gotham city towards Wayne Manor. He ran up the door the mansion and banged on the door fifty times like a mad man. Final what felt like forever the door opened to show Alfred; the butler of Wayne family.

"Good evening Mister Wallace, can I help you?" he asked.

"Aretheyhere, haveyouheardwordfromBruce?" sputtered Flash really fast.

"You have to repeat that Mister Wallace, I'm afraid that you have to repeat that, would you like to come in?" he asked in a calm voice.

Wally wanted to slam his head at how calm Alfred was.

"Alfred, who's at the door?"

The door widens farther to see Tim Drake.

"Tim!" called Flash. "Has Bruce been here?" he asked.

"No not since Tuesday." informed Tim.

"Tuesday, what day is it?" he asked.

"It's Friday."

Wally had been gone for a whole week, which put a bottomless pit in Wally's stomach.

"Dick's trying locate him in the Bat-cave. Wally what is going on?" asked Tim confused and worried shown on his face.

"I'll explain everything but we need to go to Dick first." demanded Flash.

Tim nodded and led both him and Wally down to the Bat-cave where Dick and Barbara were. Dick was in his Nightwing suit and both were working on the computer.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" questioned Dick.

Wally began to explain everything to the three, when he finished, they all just stood here staring at him.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in." said Flash.

"Yep" commented Tim.

Barbara was looking more concerned. "So if the Lords have taken over that means-"

"That the League is either dead or being held hostage." stated Dick.

He went back to the computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?" asked Flash.

"We're going to need some help." informed Dick.

"Are you calling in the team?" asked Tim.

"Yes"

* * *

"Batman, were almost ready." announced Lord J'ohn.

"Good, I'll be done with the system here in a few minute."

J'ohn nodded and looked over at Lord Superman who was watching down on Earth. He could feel the anger and desire to kill coming off from his longtime friend in waves. J'ohn can remember when there was a time when Superman only had these feelings of rage when someone he cared most dear about had been hurt. Now it seems that the Man of Steel was always carrying this blind rage. And in just a few hours they were going to feed to that rage by killing the one man who Superman hated the most.

"System online." announced Lord Batman.

In just a few hours they were going to launch the Justice League's fusion cannon and kill thousands just to target one person.

* * *

"God Damn it Wally wait!" yelled Nightwing.

"Let me go Dick, I have to save them!" yelled Flash.

"I know but you can't go alone, it's too dangerous!" snapped Nightwing.

Right now they were all at Mount Justice. The old team plus the new current ops team were all gathered. It only took them a few hours to discover that the original seven were locked away in the hidden chamber in Gotham City.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" protested Flash.

"We know Wally but we can't go in there without a proper plan." said Aqualad.

"Besides it could be a trap to lure in the rest of us so the Lords can have all of us out of the way." said Superboy.

"So we do nothing." growled Flash.

"No, were not, here's the plan. We will form teams, one will go rescue the original seven, one will rescue the rest of the Leaguers that are up in the Watch Tower." ordered Nightwing.

"What about the Lords?" asked Wonder girl.

"They plan to kill Lex Luthor so we will send a team to protect Luthor." informed Nightwing.

"Superboy, Flash, Red Robin, Artemis and I will be the ones that are going to the Watch Tower. Wonder girl, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy and Robin will go body-guard Luthor. Miss Martian, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Batgirl will go to rescue the original seven. Mal and Oracle will stay here as control base." ordered Nightwing.

Everyone nodded at their leaders words. Just then the garage door opened and in walked Roy Harper as Red Arrow.

"I got your call. Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes" answered Flash.

Red Arrow let out a growl. "Well that's just fucking perfect."

"Will you help us?" asked Artemis.

"Of course, you all need as much as help as you can get." said Red Arrow.

"Then you will go with Miss Martian, Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Batgirl to rescue the original seven." said Nightwing.

Red Arrow nodded.

They had their plan, now all they had to do was carry out their task.

And hope that they were not too late.

**TBC **


	12. The Final Battle

**Chapter 11 The Final Battle**

"Beta team what's your status?" asked Mal Duncan from the base with Oracle.

"Were at Metropolis now." announced Robin.

"Good, keep Luthor as safe as you can and update ever so often." ordered Mal.

"Understood." said Robin.

When Robin got off with Mal he looked over to see Beast Boy and Blue Beetle about to just walk into Lex-Corp. He grabbed them by their shirts and dragged them back.

"What the hell do you to think you're doing?" he snapped.

"What?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"We can't just walk in there." he yelled.

"Why not." asked Wonder girl.

Damian was close to slamming his head against the ground and the mission barely even started.

"Do you really believe that Luthor would just let us _heroes_ walk right into this company building and straight into his office?" he questioned.

"Yes" replied Beast Boy and Blue Beetle stupidly.

Robin held a perfect poker face but on the inside he was screaming.

"Lex Luthor hates all heroes, especially those involved with the Justice League. There's no way that he's going to willing go with us if we ask him or order him to." he explained to them.

"So why not just tell him what's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah let's just walk in there and tell Luthor that 7 seven of the Justice League original members from another world are here to kill him all because they don't want him to become President. You might as while tell him that he's ballad while you're at It." snapped Robin.

"Okay, you don't have to be grumpy." said Wonder Girl. "But what are we going to do; we can't just leave him unprotected."

"No were not, that's why we're going to kidnap him." declared Robin.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Delta squad, report." ordered Oracle.

"Delta squad here, we have approached the location where the Justice League members are being held. Getting ready to move in." reported Aqualad.

"Good, keep updated and keep safe." She said.

"Understood." replied Aqualad.

Aqualad got with Oracle and looked to the rest of his teammates who were analyzing the place.

"There doesn't look to be any guards." said Miss Martian.

"There probably is a security but we just haven't noticed it yet." replied Red Arrow.

Sphere rolled up next to him and made a silent beep.

"I'll take a look around and see if I can find anything." offered Bumblebee.

"Alright, but be careful." ordered Aqualad.

She nodded before shrinking down and flying off around the building.

"I hope none of them are hurt." whispered Miss Martian.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they are fine." offered Batgirl. "There the Justice League they are tough."

"Agreed, I have seen them in many battles, they are as strong as they come." said Aqualad.

"Hard to believe that our Wally is one of the League members." commented Miss Martian.

Red Arrow let out a chuckle. "Yeah, little Wally really has grown up."

Soon Bumblebee returned. "There doesn't seem to be any type of security."

"Then let us make our move." decided Aqualad.

* * *

"So what exactly is the plan?" asked Artemis.

Nightwing, Superboy, Artemis, Red Robin and Flash were currently in the bio-ship flying to the Watch Tower.

"Go in there and stop whatever the hell their doing." replied Superboy.

"And not die." commented Red Robin.

"We can't just go in there and wing it. We have to have a plan." snapped Artemis.

"We do, we'll surprise attack them and take them out." said Nightwing.

Artemis jaw dropped. "That's your plan!"

"Sadly yes, we don't know what they're planning up there in the Watch Tower. If we did than we could plan this better but we can't." explained Nightwing.

"It's a good thing that we have the Kryptonite, I don't want to imagine what the fight would be like without It." admitted Superboy with a shiver.

"But that still leaves five of them." pointed out Artemis.

"That is if we survive long to even to take on all of them." said Flash.

"Um guys…" called Red Robin.

"What?" asked Nightwing.

"I think I found out what they planning." He announced.

Everyone looked to see where Red Robin was looking at and saw that coming out of the Watch tower was the fusion cannon.

"Well shit." said Superboy.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Artemis.

"The Watch Tower's fusion cannon." explained Flash.

"You guys have fusion cannon in space." said Red Robin.

"Yes, but it was supposed to be disabled." said Flash.

Superboy gave a grunt. "Doesn't look disable."

Flash couldn't help but be mad, mad that Conner was right. The fusion cannon didn't even look damaged, the same as when they first made the damn thing. Now Wally was only mad at him-self and felt so betrayed. Of course the original 6 decided not to keep their end of the deal and disable the fusion cannon.

"So what do we do now?" asked Superboy.

"Go in there and shut it down." declared Nightwing.

Flash nodded in agreement as Nightwing drove the bio-ship up to the Watch Tower.

* * *

"Okay Delta, remember we go in get Luthor and get out." commanded Robin.

Robin and Beast Boy were in the air vents above Luthor's office. Wonder girl and Blue Beetle were outside standing watch in case Robin and Beast Boy were caught.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Beast Boy in a whisper.

"On my single, you keep the woman business while I grab Luthor."

"Got it"

"One…..two….."

Suddenly an alarm went off ringing through the building.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin growled. "Probably Blue Beetle and Wonder girl tripped an alarm."

Lex Luthor below them sat at his desk working turned to look at this assistant. "Mercy it seems that we have a few intruders."

Mercy pointed her arm that turned into a gun up at the rafters and fired. Robin and Beast Boy soon fell and hit the carpet ground front of Luthor's desk.

"Well looks like the League is sending children to do their dirty work again." remarked Luthor.

Then Wondergirl and Blue Beetle came bursting into the room with guards following them.

"What the hell happened!" snapped Robin.

"Her fault, not mine." said Blue Beetle, pointing at Wondergirl.

"Hey!" the young amazon yelled. "You're just at fault as I am!"

"I don't have time for this, get rid of them." ordered Luthor.

"Wait Luthor, were here to protect you." explained Robin.

"Protect me from what?" questioned Lex Luthor.

"From the Justice Lords!" blurred out Beast Boy.

Robin shot the green boy a look as Luthor raised an eyebrow and glared harder at them.

"If this some kind of trick let me tell you that-"

"It's not a trick, their back and they want you dead when they somehow heard that you were running as President again. And trust me if it were up to me to me I be just fine with letting them kill you." informed Robin.

"I see, so what is your plan?" asked Luthor.

"To protect you from them." answered Blue Beetle. "We have to hide you where they can't find you."

Luthor sat back down at his desk. "So they send children to protect me, the League must not care enough then. Sorry I think I'll pass."

"Well to bad, but were not giving you another choice." snapped Robin.

"And it seems you aren't for me either." commented Luthor. "Mercy, destroy them." He ordered.

* * *

Batman wasn't sure how long they had been in there, maybe for 16 hours maybe 20 but Bruce knew that there was no way for him to escape otherwise he would have already. Bruce still remembers how it happened, Green Lantern had zeta beam up then a smoke screen went off and everything went dark. Batman kicked himself for being so careless, his mind had been on focus of nothing but finding Wally. When he came too chained up staring at another version of himself he knew that his theory had been confirmed that the Justice Lords were behind this.

Bruce worried about his son's. Were they alright? Did they notice that the Batman with them wasn't him? Of course they would, they were Bruce's boys he trained them after all. This meant that the Lords would have to get rid of them. He growled, if they hurt any of his boys then nothing is going to stop him from putting all of them in body cast. He looked around at all of the other capture League members and noticed the only one missing was Flash, Wally.

**BOOM **

Batman looked over to see that part of the wall had been blown off as smoke cleared to reveal Red Arrow and Batgirl.

"Nicely done Red Arrow." commented Batgirl.

"Thank you." he said.

Miss Martian flew in as Batgirl ran over to him.

"You okay?" she asked as she cut him free.

"How did you find us?" he asked.

"Nightwing, not exactly knew how he did it but he did." She answered.

Batman rose to his feet and the other League members got free.

"Where are the Justice Lords now?" questioned Superman weakly climbing to his feet with the help of Wonder Woman.

"At the Watch Tower." answered Aqualad.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and a red flashing light went on.

"Did you check for any alarms?" asked Batman.

"Ops"

* * *

Flash crawled next to Artemis to look below at the Justice Lords; they were rebuilding the fusion cannon fast.

"There almost done fixing it." informed Flash. They had to hurry they were running out of time.

"If they plan to use that to kill Luthor than their going to kill more people than Luthor." said Artemis.

"I know and that's what scares Me." admitted Flash.

Flash looked above him to see Nightwing and Red Robin in the shadows hiding. He looked below him to see Lord Batman and Lord Wonder Woman walking away from the fusion cannon.

"I'm going to get in closer." said Flash.

Aretmis nodded "Be careful." she whispered.

He started to crawl down in a fast pace that couldn't be seen under the human eye. He ducked down behind a computer and glanced up at the fusion cannon. Wally remembered the last time the fusion cannon were used; it hit a town full of innocent civilians. He still remembers flying down helping with the damage. The homes that had been destroyed, the children separated from their parents and the number of people's death. It sent a chill to his spine thinking about all of it or at least that's what he thought it was.

"You're wasting your time trying to stop us."

Wally cursed himself, he had been caught. He whipped around to see Lord Batman standing before him.

"How did you escape?" he demanded.

"Help from your son's." Flash finally said.

"I see" He looked up at Nightwing and Red Robin hiding in the shadows.

"Stop it, leave them out of this." hissed Wally. "There not yours just like I'm not him."

"Maybe not but they're now involved and just like you I'm not going to let them stop me either." declared Lord Batman.

Batman hit a button and the alarm went off. Wally cursed under his breath; Batman had already called the Lords and informed them they were here. He ran out as Lord Batman started to hit something hard and flew back into the man standing before him. "I knew keeping you alive was a bad idea." he said. Before he could move Lord Superman grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet. He struggled as the air was sucked out of him. The whole time Superman gave him a pure look of hatred that Wally had never seen in Clark's eyes before. Suddenly an arrow hit Superman in the shoulder and gases shot in the Man of Steels face causing him to drop Wally on the ground. He looked up to see Artemis firing arrows at Lord Superman. He coughed and gagged as the smoke cogged his throat.

Flash saw this as a chance to escape before the smoke cleared out. But as Flash ran off Lord Superman started to randomly fire his heat vision. One shot hit him in the leg near his knee. He screamed and hit the ground hard. Another one went off and went towards Artemis one went off and went towards Aretmis, all Wally heard was a scream before he saw her falling down from 10 feet in the air. Flash pushed the pain in his leg aside and ran towards Artemis and slid his body across like he was sliding to home base, he caught the female archer in his arms. She was bleeding from her shoulder but besides that she seemed fine besides a little shaken from the fall. Wally placed his hands over hers to stop the bleeding. He didn't notice the oncoming danger.

"Look out!" she screamed.

Wally whipped around to see Lord Superman flying at them. Without thinking Wally put himself in front of Artemis and used his body to shield her.

"Enough"

Superman stopped in mid-air and Wally and Artemis looked to see Lord Batman standing there with Lord Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter with a Nightwing, Superboy and Red Robin unconscious. The Dark's Knight hand was a metal case that Flash knew to be the Kryptonite they brought.

"Stand down, they're beaten." ordered the Dark Knight.

The Man of Steel looked like he was about to protest but decided to stand down when his eyes met Conner lying on the ground.

After the Lord Superman settle down Lord Batman walked up to Wally and Aretmis and stood over them.

"Game over"

* * *

"Next time we see Nightwing remind me to punch him in the face!" yelled Robin as he dodge another punch from Mercy.

"Yeah if we live that long!" shouted Blue Beetle.

He fired at Mercy who only dodge it and punch the boy in the chest sent him flying.

"Dude" he groaned "What did you make her out of?"

"Steel" answered Lex Luthor watching from his desk.

Robin flipped over and put an explosion on her back. It went off but Mercy was still standing there unscratched.

"I upgraded her since last time she was in a fight." remarked Luthor.

"Great, now it's almost impossible to beat her." said Wondergirl.

"That my dear is the whole point." replied Luthor.

Mercy arm turned into a gun again and shot the team down. Luthor smiled from his desk.

"Finish them"

Just as Mercy was about to shot them Robin threw a bat-ringed, it hit Mercy's gun and exploded causing her to fly back and hit Luthor's desk. Her face now burned and the fake skin peeled to show the metal face.

All the teens stood up in amazement.

"Whoa, that was cool." breathed Beast Boy.

Luthor reached under his desk and pulled out a gun but Blue Beetle shot out and knocked the gun out of his hands. Then Wonder girl threw her lasso and trapped the man. Soon they had Luthor tied up sitting before them.

"Now that we have Luthor we can get out of here." cheered Beast Boy.

"Good let's go, we wasted enough time here." ordered Robin as he made his way to the door but soon a metal wall came down and sealed them off.

Robin turned to Luthor "What are you doing?" he snapped.

"It's not me, someone must have turned on the lock out system from the outside." admitted Luthor.

"What does that mean?" asked Wondergirl.

Robin looked up in terror. "It means were too late."

* * *

"Well that wasn't too bad." cheered Green Arrow.

All around the floor were broken robots from the Watchtower.

"Easy for you to say." groaned Superman still dizzy from the red sun he was under.

"But why did your robots attack us?" Bumblebee asked.

"They probably were reprogramed to make sure that we wouldn't leave." stated Batman.

"So what's our next plan?" asked Black Canary kicking one of the heads of the robots.

"We have to get back to the Watchtower." declared Wonder Woman.

"Yeah good luck with that, the Lords have overtaken It." commented Batgirl.

Batman glanced around the room. "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Robin, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl and Beast Boy are protecting Lex Luthor." informed Miss Martian.

"And the others?" asked Green Lantern.

"They went up to the Watch Tower." answered Red Arrow bluntly.

"They what!" both Superman and Batman cried.

"They're the ones that kidnapped Wally and you all just let them go up there!" scolded Superman. "What if they get killed!" he yelled.

"I know you are all worried but this was Nightwing's plan, and I have faith him and the others." said Aqualad.

"Having faith in someone doesn't change the chance of what might happen." growled Batman.

"We have to get up there." declared Shayera.

"That's going to be a little hard to do since the Lords have shut down all zeta beam transportation." announced Aqualad.

"I could bring a squad up there that can go in outer space." offered Green Lantern.

"Wait, let's hold on until they contract us back." suggested Miss Martian.

"We can't just wait here and hope that the Lords don't kill them before then!" snapped Batman.

Red Arrow walked up to Batman. "Bruce I know you scared but your boys _and _Wally can take care of themselves. They are strong we have to believe in them."

Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Roy was right and he hated it, part of him missed the time when they were all just little kids and he could just send them home and know that they were safe. But then they got older and decided that they didn't want to listen anymore to their mentors and the next thing Bruce knows Dick is Nightwing leading the team, Roy is a solo hero and Wally took the mantle as Flash. Why did time have to move so fast?

Aqualad walked up the Red Arrow and Batman that were huddle with the other original members of the League.

"We have a problem." he stated.

Shayera groaned. "What is it?"

Aqualad's face was grim. "Oracle just contacted me; Beta squad is trapped inside of Lex Corp with Lex Luthor."

* * *

Flash struggled and thrashed. "Let me go!" he yelled. The metal binds pieced into his skin as he struggled more. He looked up from the table he was strapped down to glare into the back of Lord Batman facing away from him. He had been separated from the others when they were captured by the Lords. Flash only hoped that they were only being held hostage and not killed.

"Don't bother escaping." said Lord Batman. "_This_ time no one is going to rescue you." He pressed a button the gravity beam hit Flash pinning him to the lab table.

"You…can't do…t-this!" gasped Wally from the pressure on his body. "P-please….it's…not….-"

"Nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind."

"If you do this not just Luthor will be killed, millions of people will die!" shouted Flash.

Lord Batman walked up to Wally and removed his mask before taking off his own. At the corner of Wally's eye he could see a lost broken down look in the man's face that reflected off the others from the other world.

Lord Batman reached forward and placed his on Wally's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Wally.

"I'm doing this all for you." explained the Dark Knight.

Wally did his best to jerk his head away from the hand. "You're not doing this for me or even the other me that died. You're doing this only for revenge!" he shouted "And you have gone as low as Luthor to achieve what you want." he snapped.

Lord Batman was quiet just staring at him until he removed his hand and put back on his mask. Then the Dark Knight stormed out of the room and locked the door behind him leaving Wally completely trapped.

**TBC**


	13. It's over

**Chapter 12 It's over **

Wally couldn't help but feel at fault for all of this. It was his fault, millions were going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. Some hero he was.

"Bet the Lords Flash would know how to get out of this." He mumbled out loud to no one.

He thought of the Lords Flash, the other Wally West that had died. You think he was evil like the rest of the Lords? No, he wasn't, he was good they all were once good. Wally thought back to all the Lords from the other world. Bruce's eyes, Dick, Tim and Roy's words. M'gann's tears, Artemis look of pain, Clark's rage. He knows that the other Wally from the other world wouldn't let them go down like this, because neither would he.

He again started to vibrate his molecules through the restrains. He had to get out of here and stop the Lords, because in a crazy way the Lords were his family too. They were his family because they were the Lords Wally family. So Wally would try for him, for Lords Wally family. His fist began to burn from the vibration but he didn't stop.

Soon a humming sound like when a machine being overworked was about to exploded. Then Wally felt himself fall. Finally the humming stopped and through the smoke electric static Wally found himself free. He pulled on his mask and tore himself from the floor to the door, going straight through it as if it wasn't even there.

So this is where Flash found himself now, running through the Watch Tower to stop the Lords from firing the fusion cannon and killing thousands of people just to get to one man. The very fusion cannon that he believed was dismantled from the word of the very people he trusted. He never thought he would ever have to do this, he never thought he would have to run at the speed of light to stop the most important people in his life from making the most biggest mistake of their lives. He never thought they would try to make sure that he couldn't stop them by locking him way inside the tower. He was still sore from that gravity beam that was pushing down on him, he probably had bruises too. But he couldn't think about that now, his mind was racing on a million other things right now.

Flash soon center the main controls. He saw Lord Batman and quickly without thinking lunged at the man. Both of them came crashing to the ground and Flash swore Lord Batman broke a broken from the large snap that echoed. The Dark Knight got off the ground and turned to face Flash.

"You're too late." was all the man said to him.

Flash whipped around to see that the fusion cannon was on and firing, he tried to get to the controls only to be grabbed and thrown against the wall by Lord Batman.

"Give up, you may have speed but that will not help you against Me." said Lord Batman.

"Then maybe I have a better chance."

Lord Batman turned around to receive and punch in the face from Batman.

He stepped forward and gave Flash a quick glance before turning back to Lord Batman. He stood with a dark look on his face.

"Turn the cannon off, now." He ordered.

Flash didn't stop to argue or even comment. He got back up on his feet and ran to the controls. He didn't notice someone behind him until he felt something grip his throat cutting off his air way.

"I told Bruce to just kill you."

Wally looked into the reflection of the window and saw a rage Lord Superman squeezing the life out of his throat.

"Now I have to do something he couldn't." the man snarled.

"Or you could put him down and leave"

Flash looked from the side to see Superman standing there also with the same dark look at Batman. Lord Superman let him go and flew straight towards Superman. This was not good, two kryptonite fighting from a base in outer space. They could tire apart the entire place and then they all would be dead. He watched them as they fought like titans, oblivious to the others around them as they smashed into walls and feel through floors, throwing anything they could get their hands on. Flash noticed that Lord Superman was fighting different from Superman. Almost like Doomsday, savage without a care who gets hurt so long as kill their main target.

Something inside Flash made his insides chill, Lord Superman was from another world, an alternate version of Superman. What if, what if Luthor became President, what if Wally had died, and what if Superman kills Luthor and destroys the world? The Lords were their possible future.

"Flash!"

He turned over to see Batman and Lord Batman fighting.

"Turn off the fusion cannon!" yelled Batman avoiding a kick from Lord Batman.

Flash soon snapped out of his trance and remembered what he was supposed to do. He ran over to the controls. But when he got there he noticed that the off panel was ripped off. Wally's heart plumed to his stomach. Now how was he going to shut off the fusion cannon?

"WALLY, LOOK OUT!"

Flash looked up to see Lord Superman coming at him at a slow pace but to anyone else would probably seem fast. He got out of the way and watched as Lord Superman crashed into the wall behind him. The Man of Steel whipped to his direction. His eyes were glowing red with rage.

"You don't have to do this." said Flash slowly back away from him. "Look at yourself, you think your Wally would want any of you to go down this path. It would be killing him now to see you like this!"

He let out a roared before coming at Flash again. He dodged as Lord Superman smashed his fist down on the floor where Wally once stood. The Tower shook from Lord Superman's strength.

This was not good, it was bad enough with two kryptonians fighting up here but him Lord Superman just alone acting on pure rage the Watch Tower would be destroyed and they would all be dead. Lord Superman tried to pounce on him again to be stopped by a strong pair of arms reaching out and grabbing the Man of Steel from behind.

"Wally, get out of here!" yelled Superman, using every bit of his strength to hold Lord Superman back.

"What about you?" asked Flash.

"I'll be fine, you're no match for him now just go." grunted Superman.

Flash looked back over to the controls. The Fusion cannon were still going and the off panel was destroyed. But that was not going to stop him.

"Not until I finished what I came to do." He replied.

He ran over to the controls as Clark yelled for him to get out of here. He opened the rafters underneath, and then grabbed the two wires he knew and ripped them out. The machine made a low hum before finally the fusion cannon turned off.

Flash heard a groan and looked over to hiss Lord Superman holding Batman by the neck with Superman underneath his foot. He took off his yellow boot and chucked it at Lord Superman's head. He didn't except it to hurt, just get the Man of Steels attention and it did because soon the kryptonian was at him again.

Lord Superman smashed and threw anything he could at Flash. Flash was quick to avoid it all until he smashed the wall near wall causing it to come down and collapse over Flash.

Wally opened his eyes to find his leg trapped underneath one of the walls. He tried to free his leg but to no use. Lord Superman flew at him with rage in his eyes and Wally knew that this was the end for him. He shut his eyes waiting for the end, expect it never came.

When he opened his eyes he found Lord Batman standing over him holding a small piece of kryptonite. Lord Superman was backing away slowly in pain. Lord Batman continued to hold out the kryptonite and follow the Man of Steel as he crawled away.

Soon Clark and Bruce were at his side, Clark lifting the wall from Wally as Bruce stood here and watched Lord Batman. He now had Lord Superman backed into a corner.

"Traitor" snarled the man before firing off his heat vision at Lord Batman. It hit the Dark Knight in the chest causing him to drop the kryptonite and stumble back against a wall. Lord Superman gave a satisfied smile before fall unconscious.

Flash got up and ran over to Lord Batman as slide down the wall to the floor. Wally could see the wound bleeding; it went right into his heart. It was clear that he wasn't going to survive even if they got him medical attention in time. Yet Wally couldn't help placing his hands over the man's wounds.

Wally only stared at the man for a while. "Why….why did you do that?" he finally asked.

The man reached forward and removed his mask to revel Bruce Wayne. "Because what you said was right, our Wally would have never of wanted us to go down his path. I was so blinded by my rage I didn't realize what I has become." He took a deep breath. "And it may be too late for us, but it's not for you. You're still here, you can still make things right." With his last breath the Dark Knights hands slid off that was over Wally's and on the ground next to his hip. He's eyes finally closed and he was still.

Wally removed his hand from the wound. He looked over to the unconscious Lord Superman and then to Clark and Bruce who was now putting the piece kryptonite away.

"It's over"

**TBC**


	14. The Final Decision

**Chapter 13 The Final decision **

_Making a decision is always tough. You have to make the decision that could change your life forever. And sometimes you aren't realizing you are making that life changing decision until years later. Uncle Barry use to tell Wally that he would have to make tough decisions and decided for himself if he was making the right choice. What Uncle Barry forgot to mention was that sometimes when you had to make the right decision it wasn't always going to make you feel better. _

* * *

A few days had passed since the Lords attack. The Watch Tower was being repaired and everyone was getting their much need rest. They were just all thankful that no major crime was happening right now. The team was also getting rest after their missions. It was thankful that no one got killed. Wally almost had a heart attack when he heard that some of the kids were trapped in Lex Corps and that it was the Lords plan to trap Luthor inside his building when the fusion cannon hit. Or so they thought.

_Flashback _

"_So what did the cannon hit?" asked Shayera. _

_The big seven were seated around the table in their meeting room a few hours after the incident. Now of them were willing to get any kind of medical treatment or rest until they knew where the fusion cannon fired at. The uneasy tension of going through this again was hard._

"_Nightwing's team that was ordered to go protect Luthor, so Robin, Wonder girl, Blue Beetle and Beast Boy broke into Lex Corps to take Luthor by force if they had too." announced Batman. "But upon their mission they found themselves trapped in the building. Lucky the fusion cannon was not fired on the building like it was planned and with the League help the team and Luthor along with other in the building were able to escape." he explained. _

"_So the fusion cannon were stopped before it was fire." questioned Wonder Woman._

"_No, it was fired, it landed in the South desert." said Batman. _

"_So what, they missed." questioned Superman. _

"_No, the coordinates were changed at the last moment." replied Batman. _

_End of Flashback _

It was Lord Batman that had changed the coordinates. It never matter that Wally shut down the fusion cannon because it was firing in the middle of nowhere. Lord Batman must have changed the location after he locked Wally away in the Watch Tower. No one had said anything but Wally knew and he knew that Bruce knew. So everyone else just believed that it was Wally. Maybe that was for the best, no one was going to believe that Lord Batman was the one that saved millions of lives when he was the one set out to destroy them.

The League was able to beat the rest of the Lords and take them back to their world. Batman wanted Wally to stay but he wanted to deliver Lord Batman's body back to his family. It was the least he could do for them. When he explained the story to Lord Nightwing and Superboy he could tell that Nightwing also knew the truth.

_Flash back. _

"_So what are you going to do now?" asked Flash. _

_Dick and Connor gave each other a look. "We'll start over, put the Lords in a real prison this time and make sure they don't have power over anyone." said Connor. _

"_It will take some time to get the power back to a proper government but think we'll be able to do it." said Dick. He glanced over at the covered body of Lord Batman. "I think that's what he would of have wanted." He turned to look back at Flash. _

"_But what are you going to do?" _

_End of Flash back. _

What was Wally going to do? Would he laugh all this off and just forget about all of it. He need some advice, someone to listen to him. There was only one person who could help him. He was driving in his car right now to that very person. He pulled into the drive way turned off the car and got out. Slowly he walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened to revival Iris West.

"Hello sweetheart, how have you been, come in." she greeted as she rushed him through the door and closed it before pulling Wally into a hug.

"Artemis called me." She said explaining her behavior.

"She did?" asked Wall annoyed, he had only left Artemis at the medical wing a few days ago and the woman goes and calls his aunt on him.

"She was worried about you; she could tell that something was bothering you." said Iris. "And she figured it would be better if I talked to you than her or anyone else bugging you for answer."

"Well she's right on that part." admitted Wally with a sigh. "I guess I have to tell you everything."

So Wally started to fill his aunt in on everything that happened. When he was done they were both seating at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"It seems like you have been through a lot sweetie." said Iris.

Wally could only nod in reply.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

Wally stared down at his un-touched cup of tea hoping that the answer would reveal there. Iris hand reached out and placed on top of his.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Iris.

"I realized how much we were to the Lords. How the others would act the same way if I died, or just take over if Luthor ever became the President. I'm not saying that there evil it's just….it scares me sometimes how much power we have." explained Wally. "I mean we have giant fusion cannon in the Watch Tower pointing down on Earth!"

"I thought that was disabled?" she questioned.

Wally sighed. "That's what I thought, but they lied to me. "He looked up at his aunt. "If I can't trust them about the fusion cannon how can I trust them with other stuff? I can't fight alongside them when I don't agree with the decisions they make and scared of watching them fall."

"Sounds like you already know what to do." said Iris looking at him knowing.

Wally sighed again. "No one said being a hero was easy."

* * *

Wally was sitting in the meeting room of the Watch Tower waiting for the others to come. He was leaning against the table with his arms folded in his Flash suit. He knew what he had to do but it was going to be hard. Soon the door opened and in walked the original members of the League.

"We got your call, what's wrong?" asked Clark first worried.

Wally was silent before pushing himself off the table.

"I have been thinking and I finally came to a decision. I wanted to tell you guys." He announced.

"Wally you can tell us." said Shayera sensing that he was having a hard time telling them.

"I'm leaving the League." He blurred out.

There was a long silence before someone spoke. "What?" asked Diana.

"Why?" asked John.

"I don't really know how to explain It." he replied.

"We'll you need to because this is not making any sense." snapped John.

J'ohn put his hand on Green Lanterns shoulder. "Wally, please try to explain this to us." asked the Martian.

"I realized that when I was with the Lords you all had something in common with them-"

"You're comparing us to them!" yelled Clark.

"Yes, because you do, I realized that you would all act the same if I was killed." He shouted.

Clark showed a look of shock as did the rest of them. "Wally, you have to trust that won't happened."

"Trust you, that is the problem, I can't!" he cried out.

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

"You lied to me about the fusion cannon. Maybe part of it is my fault but I had enough trust that you guys would do what we all apparently agreed on!" he yelled.

"We didn't tell you because you wouldn't approve, like you didn't the last time." protested John.

"Of course I don't approve, we have a giant last beam pointing down on Earth!" he shouted. "If I can't trust you with this how can I believe none of you are going to kill just to have dictatorship over the world?!"

Wally took a moment to catch his breath. "I have seen the Lords world; I have seen the people there. They are broken and I can't stand to watch anyone I care about become like that. I have to step away because you care too much about me. And if it means that I have to step away then fine."

The others were soon becoming calm again.

Only Batman, who was quiet the whole time walked up to Wally. He removed his mask looking down on him as Bruce, his god father.

"Tell me this is what you want, that this is your decision and I will leave it alone." demanded Bruce.

Wally took off his mask too. "This is what I decided." He said.

Bruce was quiet before nodding.

Soon the others were seeing that were was nothing they could do. Wally had made his choice.

"What about Flash?" asked Shayera.

"I think he needs to step away from this too." answered Wally.

Clark put a hand on his shoulder. "The doors are always opened here for you."

Wally nodded. "Thank you"

He let Shayera and Diana squeeze him to death in hugs and said goodbye to the others. Then Wally walked out the front door.

No one said that superheroes get happy endings.

**THE End.**


End file.
